Aprendiz de Nadie
by Richard Redd
Summary: ¿Que camino condujo a Demacia a rechazar la magia? Lars Westley es un poco convencional estudiante de la academia de magia Demaciana, el cual se vera sujeto a acontecimientos desesperados tras conocer a un pequeño maestro del mal que significara un antes y un después en su vida como estudiante, en un mundo donde la magia es una con el reino demaciano.
1. Chapter 1

**Escupe Hechizos.**

Hoy el pasillo parecía ser mas largo de lo normal, pocas son las veces en que uno lo podía ver casi vacío, ya que suele estar lleno de estudiantes y maestros malhumorados, pero claro, para mi ya era algo normal ¡no es mi culpa! Soy el único estudiante no becado de este maldito lugar, y eso implica tener ciertas limitaciones como alumno.

El sonido del crujido de la madera delataba mi rápido andar por el establecimiento, pero no era momento para sentir empatía, hoy había un importante examen practico en la asignatura de "Escritura runica" y el profesor Amadeus había sido bastante claro sobre llegar puntual, ya que si no, el alumno no podría entrar a dar la evaluación y adivinen que, mis notas no dan para andar saltándose exámenes por aquí y por allá, pero bueno por lo menos hay salud ¿no?.

Al doblar un par de esquinas y subir 2 pisos me encuentro de frente con Rufus, un chico del 3er año el cual parecía estar saliendo de clases.

-Hey Rufus- le digo -¿Qué paso colega?-

Este se da media vuelta y me sonríe.

-¿Westley?- dice para atrapar mi cabeza entre sus brazos y empezar a frotar sus nudillos sobre ella -Mi delgaducho amigo ¿otra ves tarde?-

Cabe decir que Rufus es un tipo enorme, alto, fuerte, bueno con las chicas, pero una de sus cualidades mas notables es su cabello largo y lleno de trenzas, el cual quizá cuando había limpiado por ultima vez.

Luche entre movimientos para liberarme de su agarre pero el insistió en no hacerlo.

-¡vamos hombre! Voy tarde a un examen- le digo haciendo que por fin me suelte -Y ya sabes como me fue en el ultimo- Suelta una carcajada irónica.

-En ese caso…- Rufus empieza a abrir su mochila para sacar un par de botas blancas con lo que parecían ser unas pequeñas alitas, si, otro chuche de estos que le gusta comprar -Ten- lo miro levantando una ceja -¿Qué? No te los estoy regalando, devuélvemelos después de clases, si les pasa algo, te transformare en un feo sapo por toda la semana-

Probablemente no estaba bromeando.

Solté una sonrisa, para asentirle agradecido por el gesto.

-Las botas te llevan al lugar que estés pensando, así que… nada de baño de chicas ¿ok?- se burla.

Solo ruedo mis ojos para empezar a ponerme las apretadas botas, las que en un principio parecían no tener nada de especial.

-¿Entonces cuando?...- no alcanzo a preguntar cuando ya estaba literalmente volando a gran velocidad por la academia, atravesando rápidamente los largos espacios de la misma, cosa que me hizo ahorrar varios minutos de tiempo.

Fue cosa de segundos cuando las botas me dejaron justo al frente de mi sala, entonces procedí a quitármelas, guardarlas y rezar por que aun pueda entrar a clases.

Vaya locura de mañana, todo paso tan rápido.

Abro suavemente la puerta y me percato de que el profesor Amadeus esta regañando a otro estudiante por quizá que cosa, pero lo importante es que estaba distraído, por lo que aproveche de escabullirme entre los demás alumnos.

Cabe señalar que la modalidad de estos exámenes se basa en formar parejas y lograr traspasar un hechizo simple al lenguaje de antaño, ya saben, el aburrido y poco original lenguaje rúnico. Así que durante el examen se formaba bastante ruido, parejas discutiendo sobre como deberían hacer el trabajo, otros, los "cerebritos" que ya habían terminado la evaluación se encontraban repasando terminología para las clases de mañana ¿alguna ves descansan esos tipos?.

Entonces alcanzo a ver entre la gente a Sol, una chica de Piltover que llego junto a mi este año, nos conocimos el primer día de clases cuando ella se encontraba regañando a otra chica por que esta llevaba el mismo bolso que ella, lo que hizo que lanzara un golpe al aire cuando iba pasando por detrás ganándome un feo moretón en la cara.

Ella muy avergonzada comenzó a preguntarme si estaba bien y bla, bla bla.

El punto es que en la enfermería comenzamos a hablar y hablar sobre nuestras familias, por que estábamos ahí estudiando, de donde somos, etc.

Y descubrí que ella viene de una respetada familia de Piltover, pero que a ella nunca le intereso el comercio o el progreso, muy a diferencia de sus padres y hermanos los cuales basaban su vida en eso, esperando que algún día Sol fuera como ellos, pero siempre se sintió atraída por la magia de Runaterra y sus secretos así que decidió ignorar los inútiles consejos de sus familiares e ir por lo que le apasionaba, y por eso esta aquí, en la mejor academia de Demacia.

Es otro bicho raro, como yo, quizá por eso nos entendemos tan bien, solo que ella es una cerebrito y yo bueno…

-Lars Erik Westley- dijo ella bajando sus lentes y moviendo su largo pelo castaño -¿Sabes hace cuanto llevo esperándote?- No veas el carácter que puede tener, conmigo ya esta acostumbrada.

-Sol, ya sabes como es la cosa- le digo sentándome en silencio -No puedo usar los portales-

Ella solo suelta un suspiro y comienza a explicarme lo que quiere hacer.

-Como te pudiste dar cuenta- me decía mientras trabajábamos -El profesor esta de bastante buen humor hoy-

-¿Acaso eso es posible?- Sol ríe.

-Pregúntaselo tu mismo- al principio no logro entender a que venia eso.

-Señor Westley- una grave voz hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta.

Al voltearme ahí estaba el, Doctor Amadeus Kned con triple especialidad en reprobar estudiantes.

Es un Yordle un poco mas alto que el promedio que tiene un gran bigote blanco y pelaje café claro, usa unos lentes redondos y ropa bastante formal, y claro, esta mas decir que no tolera muchas fallas a los estudiantes.

-No crea que paso desapercibido el hecho de que llego tarde el día de hoy- preferí ni hablar, o mejor dicho, no podía formular nada inteligente en esos momentos -Y menos su "inapropiado" comentario- Creo que me puse pálido -Sin embargo, se de tu situación, y aunque no este del todo de acuerdo voy a hacer la vista gorda a tus atrasos mientras puedas cumplir con lo académico- mira a Sol -Y usted señorita, por favor no intente hacer todo usted sola otra vez- se retira.

-Creo que me va a dar algo- digo descansando en la silla -Aunque tengo que admitir, eso no me lo venia venir- me refiero al carácter piadoso que tuvo Amadeus.

Sol en cambio se encontraba terminando el trabajo otra vez, yo no había alcanzado ni a pestañear y ya estaba poniendo el nombre de ambos.

-Odio que hagas eso- le digo agradecido.

-¿Acaso ibas a avanzar algo tu?- suelta con una sonrisa.

-Eh… no, pero por lo menos pude leerlo, ¿no? Como para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo- Sol solo me golpea suavemente el hombro como diciendo "no te quejes".

**Mas tarde…**

La vida suele ser terriblemente dura, y algunas veces, solo algunas, nos da un día en que las cosas están saliendo casi perfectamente bien, y hoy puede entrar en esa categoría.

Increíblemente, o quizá no tanto, sacamos 10 en el examen de esta mañana, mejor dicho Sol saco 10.

El profesor Amadeus estaba de increíble humor y Rufus no me quito media hora hablándome sobre su vida amorosa, así que, ya ves.

La cosa es la siguiente, todo esta saliendo tan bien, que siento que en cualquier momento va a pasar algo malo, wow de verdad soy un desgraciado de talla al pensar así ¿Acaso no podía simplemente, disfrutarlo?.

-¿Estas ahí?- Sol interrumpe mis pensamientos -Parece que los Yordles te dan muchos Hongos- menciona.

-En primer lugar- digo parándome exageradamente recto, ella media unos 20 cm menos que yo -Los hongos no son alucinógenos y segundo ¿quieres ir al techo después de clases? Ya sabes para terminar este día eh… relajados- le digo con tono irónico.

-Odio que seas tan mala influencia- me dice haciéndome para un lado -Tendré que ir para asegurarme que no te caigas o algo ¿no?-

-Si eso quita la culpa de tu nerd corazón, si- le digo tomando una bandeja para almorzar.

-Jodete- me dice.

Vaya picotas que es.

Llevamos nuestras bandejas a el Gran Patio que se encontraba en la academia, era algo espectacular la verdad, siempre estaba lleno de gente y vida, parecía una especie de feria en ese aspecto, pero no solo eso, este tenia unos hermosos pastizales y fuentes que tenían tallados a grandes héroes de antaño y de ahora, como Garen, Galio o Lux, apropósito, esa chica es ardiente.

También estaba lleno de arboles de todo tipo, unos pequeños arbustos decoraban los caminos del lugar, mientras que en profundidad podías apreciar los gigantescos arboles de Edenia, famosos por su gran altura y por el brillante color azul de sus hojas al anochecer.

Por otro lado, la academia había autorizado a ciertos vendedores a comercializar sus productos dentro del patio, lo que brindaba gran comodidad a nosotros los estudiantes preocupados que se quedan hasta tardes horas de la noche estudiando, y necesitan alguna poción de lucidez para no quedarse dormido en el intento.

Obviamente yo pasaba mucho por eso, obviamente.

Nos sentamos a las orillas de una de las fuentes de por ahí y comenzamos a hablar de temas irrelevantes, como cualquier otro día mas hasta que Rufus se apareció por ahí.

-Puaj ¿Cómo pueden comer esa comida de cuarta?- decía dándome el puño.

-Pues, al llegar a casa me espera un raro estofado hecho por Rumble y el pan mágico de Lulu, que quizá que trastorno psicológico permanente me cause esta vez, así que… la como por gusto- digo mirando el desabrido puré.

-Quizá quieras probar mis vegetales- me dice Sol mostrándome su cuchara llena de Zanahorias y espinacas.

-Paso- le digo haciendo a un lado esa cosa.

Rufus entonces se sienta entre los dos apunto de soltar alguna anécdota de las suyas.

-¿A que no adivinan la que se armo hace unos minutos?- suelta Rufus.

Me pongo a pensar un momento.

-Adivino, Valka y sus locas amigas atormentando a algún pobre diablo- Rufus gira su cabeza negando -Entonces… ni idea-

-Pues- comienza a aclarar su voz -Uno de los conserjes del sótano entro temblando y gritando palabras sin sentido a la sala de practicas…- nuestra cara de sorpresa pudo notarse a kilómetros, no esperábamos algo tan… fuera de lo común, o por lo menos de parte de Rufus -El profesor Van Gally's pudo detener sus acciones pero…- se detiene.

-¿Pero que?- pregunta Sol.

Estaba apunto se soltarlo pero…

Suena la campana.

Rufus parece reaccionar un momento.

-¡Me tengo que ir!- dice yéndose apurado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso esa muchacha de Jonia te tiene apurado?- le molesto.

-Ooooh tu si sabes, pero es otra chica de Jonia, no la de la semana pasada- Sol pone cara de asco.

-Eres un cerdo- le dice tirándole un vegetal.

-Solo por que tu aun ni das tu primer beso- le grita Rufus antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

Eso era una verdad, 18 años y Sol nunca había besado a alguien, al parecer no le importaba, o por lo menos eso intentaba hacernos creer.

La verdad es que Sol puede ser muy dulce, cuando la conoces, es cosa de tiempo, así como unos ¿Qué? ¿5 años?.

-Idiota…- susurra Sol.

-Es un idiota pero tiene corazón de oro- le digo.

Ella me mira y se apoya en mi hombro.

-Es solo que…- parece pensar lo que va a decir, hasta que sacude la cabeza -Es solo que ¡los vegetales me hicieron mal!- se levanta y comienza a caminar rápidamente.

-Eh okey ¿Te espero para que nos vayamos juntos oh…?- Me interrumpe.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras tenia que quedarme a hacer unas cosas- se va corriendo pero alcanzo a escuchar un "¡nos vemos mañana Lars!".

Me pareció raro pero lo deje pasar, después de todo Sol ya esta bastante loca.

Luego de eso decidí dirigirme a la salida antes de que se hiciera de noche, ya que, un camino largo sumado con la oscuridad no era del todo seguro, ni si quiera por ser Demacia podía darme ese lujo.

El camino a casa fue como siempre: largo.

Cruzar los mismos senderos dos veces todos los días, mirar los mismos paisajes cada vez que volteo y saludar a la misma gente por el camino cada tanto.

Es una forma bonita de terminar el día he de decir, la belleza entregada naturalmente en forma de cascadas y montañas, hacían que el camino fuera simplemente relajante y de alguna manera terapéutico.

Es un gran espacio para, aunque suene trillado, pensar en uno mismo, ya saben, si las cosas que estamos haciendo estan del todo bien, si deberíamos cambiar algo, lamentarnos por no ser como nuestros sueños dorados o soñar con el futuro perfecto que todos queremos tener a nuestra manera.

Se podría decir que luego de esa larga caminata termino con depresión.

De un momento a otro, el paisaje comienza a cambiar, todo parece ser graciosamente mas pequeño, y no es para mas ya que cuando se asoma el letrero que dice "bienvenido a la cuidad de Bandle" sabes que tu camino esta apunto de ponerse mas curioso.

**¿y que tal? Tengo un montón de ideas para esto.**

**Nuestra historia sobre Lars Erik Westley esta solo comenzando.**


	2. La Hechicera, el rebelde y espíritus

**La hechicera, el rebelde y espíritus.**

Un silencio cubría las calles de la Ciudad de Bandle, mis pisadas en el pasto era lo único que interrumpía este silencio.

Las casas de madera de ves en cuando hacían rechinar sus techos mientras llenaban el cielo del humo de sus chimeneas, haciendo que cada rincón se viera como un lugar donde puedes estar echado durante toda la noche viendo las estrellas, y las criaturas que suelen rondar los bosques a estas horas.

Los Yordles son muy madrugadores y, por lo tanto, suelen acostarse bastante temprano la mayoría de los días de la semana, haciendo excepciones en los días festivos y celebraciones.

Por esto mismo es que era normal no ver a nadie ya a estas horas, lo cual era aliviador, ya que suelen ser gente de lo mas parlanchina y no tenia muchas ganas de quedarme hablando con alguien en ese momento.

Claro que, lo tendría que hacer al fin y al cabo.

-¡Santas chispas!- escucho gritar desde dentro de una casa.

No me sorprendía escuchar a Lulu gritar, después de todo lo hace todo el día, pareciera ser que todo la sorprendía.

-¡Pix!- vuelve a gritar -¡¿Dónde dejaste el jarabe de rana?!- un destello de color rosa rápidamente pasa por la puerta que justamente yo había abierto para entrar.

-¡Hey!- llamo la atención de la Yordle -Pix no es tu esclava- la molesto.

-¡No te metas en mi vida! ¿Ok?- Me dice mientras revuelve una sustancia verdosa en un caldero -Ahora cierra la puerta que hace frio-

Hago caso a su orden, me quito la mochila y me sirvo té en una vieja taza de cerámica, para luego tomar asiento en la mesa al lado de la rustica estufa de carbón.

Abro levemente la ventana al lado mío y prendo un cigarrillo que tenia guardado en uno de los bolsillos para comenzar a fumar.

Lo primero que siento es la mirada de Lulu sobre mi.

-¡Ugh! ¿Enserio? ¿Tienes que hacerlo aquí adentro?- Me dice sin dejar de correr por la casa buscando los ingredientes de lo que sea que estaba preparando.

La miro mientras fumo.

-¿Qué? Afuera hace frio- le digo mientras tomo la taza con la otra mano -además- digo haciendo que se pare por un segundo -Hoy saque 10- le digo recordando el trabajo que "hicimos" junto a Sol.

Y la enana estalla en risa.

-¡Ja! ¿Tu?, pero si la noche anterior no podías entender nada- Se burla.

-¿Cómo sabes que no entendía nada…?- Digo intentando encontrar una explicación.

-Bueno tus gritos y los golpes contra la mesa que escuchaba te delataron- Dijo volviendo a lo que hacia -¿Hiciste trampa?-

-¡¿Qué?! Tss… como crees eso- le reclamo como si copiar fuera el acto mas mundano del mundo -Pero digamos que… una amiga me ayudo un poco-

Ella estaba a punto de responderme cuando…

Escuchamos un estruendoso sonido afuera de la casa, era una mezcla de motores, tuercas y metales funcionando y chocando contra el suelo al mismo tiempo, lo que obviamente no podía significar otra cosa.

*Rumble* pensé.

En efecto, el Yordle se encontraba regresando desde el taller, y aparentemente, lo había hecho sobre su pieza de ingeniera mas querida.

La puerta se abre y vemos a Rumble quitándose unos usados guantes y guardando las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Que hay- dice en general -Te veo ocupada- le dice a Lulu viéndola trabajar.

-¿Acaso crees que soy de las Yordles que malgastan su tiempo?- dice ella.

Rumble ríe.

-No claro que no- se acerca a mi dándome el puño.

-Wow, te ves contento- Le digo sonriendo.

El se pone de pie sobre un pequeño banquillo y se arregla las mangas como si estuviera a punto de decir algo importante.

-Ehem…- se arregla la garganta -Amigos, adivinen quien tiene una cita con Tristana mañana…- haciendo referencia a el.

Iba a felicitarlo, ya que se lo insistente que es el con la Yordle y lo mucho que ha intentado conquistarla, pero un estruendo a mi lado me interrumpe.

Al parecer Lulu había vertido un frasco entero al caldero que preparaba, cuando solo debió haber echado unas gotas, causando que la pócima hiciera reacción causando una pequeña pero ruidosa explosión dentro de la casa.

Tanto yo como Rumble nos sorprendimos, ella suele ser bastante cuidadosa con estas cosas.

-Eh Lulu ¿todo bien?- le digo tocando su hombro.

Ella no parecía reaccionar a nuestras palabras.

La tomo se sus hombros y la volteo hacia nosotros a ver si reaccionaba.

-¡Lulu!- le grito.

-¿Qué?- dice la Yordle que parecía espabilar.

-¿Estas bien?- decimos yo y Rumble al unísono.

-Si... estoy bien- dice comenzando a caminar hacia su cuarto notoriamente molesta por algo -Buenas noches- el portazo que dio se escucho hasta Demacia.

Con Rumble nos miramos sin entender nada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunta el Yordle.

Obviamente no tenia idea ¿quizá fue por echar a perder la poción? ¿Por qué no le gusta que fume adentro?.

De todas formas, estábamos algo acostumbrados a los cambios de humor repentinos de Lulu, es parte de ser ella.

La cosa no fue mas allá, Rumble se fue a la cama feliz como nunca, y yo sabiendo que mañana era el día en el que cada escupe hechizos tenia que ser vinculado a un elemental especial, pequeños espíritus que nos pueden acompañar por siempre según nuestra forma de desarrollarnos con el, ya que también puede pasar que el sea eliminado por un mal uso de la magia (Lo que es un cargo de conciencia bastante malo) o que nosotros decidamos dejarlo en libertad.

Según Rufus, y su experiencia personal de 3er año, el cuidado y manejo de estos suele ser muy variado, pero el que le toco a el se lo hizo bastante fácil.

Nos contaba que era el Elemental el que te escoge a ti, y a el lo escogió el elemental de agua el cual le enseño hechizos de curación avanzados.

Al final decidió liberarlo en los bosques Jonios agradeciéndole por todas sus enseñanzas dadas y buenos momentos.

¿Triste? Bastante, pero le alegra saber que ahora ronda libre junto a los demás espíritus.

No obstante, hay otros tipos de espíritus como Pix, el "hada" compañera de Lulu el cual encontró por casualidad, pero es raro que a un estudiante le de la casualidad de que su compañero no sea un Elemental pero tampoco es imposible.

Sea lo que sea mañana es un gran día, no me imagino como debe estar Sol por el respecto.

**Con Sol en Demacia.**

El viento entraba por la ventana de una habitación bastante grande, la cual en vez de parecer un dormitorio común y corriente, se acercaba mas a ser una biblioteca, ya que las estanterías y mesas llenas de libros eran lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrirla en su totalidad, dejando un pequeño espacio para una cama, la cual estaba vacía, considerando la hora de la noche.

Sol se encontraba dormida sobre la mesa, con el pelo desordenado y sus lentes doblados por no sacárselos antes de caer sobre esta.

Se podía ver que los libros que se encontraban rodeándola hablaban sobre los tipos de espíritus Jonianos, sus cualidades, donde encontrarlos y quizá mas importante para Sol, cual de todos era el mas tierno.

Dadas esas evidencias, era lógico que la ansiedad se había apoderado de ella esa noche y que no podía esperar a el siguiente día.

**Al otro día.**

Sol me acompañaba por el corredor de la academia hablando y hablando sin detenerse de cada uno de los Elementales y espíritus que existían, al parecer había tenido una noche ocupada estudiándolos.

Me es tierno que lo haya hecho, pero al mismo tiempo me sentiría muy triste si se lleva una decepción con ellos, ya que Sol es alguien que se ilusiona muy rápido y fácil, por lo que verla atrapada durante los siguientes años con algo que no le agrada seria una tortura.

Por otro lado, mi trayectoria por la academia (La cual no ha sido la mejor) me enseño a recibir lo que me dan sin quejarme, ya que sea lo que sea, nunca podre hacerlo bien realmente.

Así que estoy relajado.

Dicho evento se realiza a ultima hora del día, y los maestros nos dejaron todo el mismo para prepararnos mentalmente.

Según ellos, es un momento muy especial para cualquier mago y casi con nuestra pura presencia ya es suficiente para lógralo y quieren que nuestras mentes se disipen de pensamientos estresantes durante toda la jornada.

…

Poco faltaba para "la hora de la verdad" y yo me encontraba sentado hablando con Sol en el gran patio.

Las ojeras en sus ojos me hacían bastante gracias viniendo de alguien tan dulce.

-Bonita cara- Le digo pero ella no hace mucho caso a mis bromas -te veo mas rara 2de lo normal-

Ella voltea a mi.

-No lo se, se que no es para tanto y que miles de personas han pasado ya por lo que nosotros, es solo que…- Ella se detiene a pensar.

-¿Es solo que…?- digo extrañado.

-Siento que algo extraño puede pasar- levanto una ceja ante esto y suelto una carcajada.

-Y que ¿Ahora lees la suerte?-

Me pellizca el brazo.

-No te tomas nada enserio, por eso estas soltero-

Auch.

…

Ya llego la hora que tanto estábamos esperando, y los dos maestros cuales nos acompañarían durante este momento se encontraban listos para guiarnos.

Y no podía ser mas.

Uno era el profesor Amadeus que portaba un temblante serio y sabio y otro era el mismísimo Arcanista Jahov's, el mago mas antiguo de la academia, anciano el cual tenia una altura promedio, sin barba ni pelo en ninguna parte de su cabeza, en cambio se podía notar como unas líneas azules recorrían su cuerpo salpicando poder, también sentíamos como el inigualable olor a magia lo seguía y era uno con el.

Claramente el podía ser uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos aun vivos de toda Runaterra.

-Alumnos- Hablo Amadeus -Todos aquí, conmigo-

Todos hicimos caso y nos reunimos a su alrededor, el comenzó a dirigirnos hacia la puerta giratoria que se encontraba justo al centro de la academia, la cual comenzó a abrirse abriéndonos paso a una zona subterránea que ni siquiera sabíamos que existía, la cual se podía notar que era aun mas antigua que la misma Demacia, ya que tenia viejas escrituras talladas en paredes llenas de musgo y raíces que daban paso a fuentes que traían agua de quien sabe donde.

Una vez abajo el empezó a mirarnos cuidadosamente a cada uno para dar paso a Jahov's el cual se puso en el centro de todos.

-Escuchen con atención- exclama el anciano -El día de hoy, es uno muy importante para su desarrollo como futuros magos y comprende el aprendizaje de muchas disciplinas y responsabilidades que no solo pondrán a prueba sus habilidades con la hechicería, si no que los prepararan para la vida que les deparara en caso de que tengan éxito en la academia- Todos nos empezamos a emocionar.

-Emprenderán el camino hacia la Cámara sin Ojos, lugar que vera dentro de su alma y pasado, que conforme a lo que hayan vivido dictara lo que será mejor para ustedes a futuro- Termina Amadeus.

Todos empezamos a ver expectantes como Jahov's comienza a recitar un conjuro y sus ojos comienzan a brillar de magia arcana junto con las escrituras en las paredes haciendo que frente a nosotros se empiecen a abrir las puertas que nos guiarían hacia la "Cámara sin ojos".

-Ahora vayan, se encontraran con la Hija de la Muerte, ella les dirá todo lo que necesitan saber-

Pasamos por la puerta solo para sentir como la misma se cerraba a nuestras espaldas. Tuvimos que hacer un pequeño destello de luz arcana para iluminar el camino, el cual se basaba principalmente en una escalera que parecía infinita y pasillos los cuales cada vez se hacían mas estrechos hasta el punto que solo podía ir una persona al lado de la otra.

No recuerdo en que momento perdí a Sol de vista, lo único que sabia era que Valka, la engreída, pretenciosa y superficial chica de nuestro año, que se gana la vida molestando a los "impopulares", ahora estaba muerta de miedo tomando fuertemente mi mano.

Al parecer ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que lo llevaba haciendo como por 10 minutos.

-Oye- le digo -¿Podrías soltar mi mano? Creo que me esta cambiando de color-

Pude notar su rostro lleno de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, pero también como imaginaba temerosa el querer soltarla.

Y me di cuenta de algo.

-Ooooh no…- Digo riéndome un poco -No me digas que la gran Valka le teme a la oscuridad-

-¡Shhh! Baja la voz ¿quieres?- me dice con su típico tono de diva -Nadie debe enterarse-

-¿Y por que debería guardármelo?- Le digo.

-Bueno p-porque eso hacen los amigos…-

Espera ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Su amigo?.

Iba a responderle cortésmente que se joda, pero todos nos quedamos callados cuando vimos que ya habíamos llegado.

Admiramos su belleza detenidamente, probablemente nunca volveríamos a ver este lugar de nuevo así que valía la pena cada segundo que nos demorábamos en recorrer su arquitectura con nuestros ojos.

Básicamente el lugar era un tipo de cueva sin fin y sin profundidad por lo que podíamos notar, ya que solo había un largo y angosto puente el cual llevaba a una cúpula en su centro.

El techo de dicho lugar tenia piedras preciosas, la mayoría de colores morados y rosas, que brillaban como las estrellas de una noche despejada.

Avanzando por el puente nos dimos cuenta de que la cúpula era mas bien un tipo se santuario, adornado con viejas piezas de madera, petricita y muñecos de extraña procedencia.

Al momento que todos entramos ahí, un abismo se abrió en el suelo y de el emergió una mano que si bien tenia forma humana, esta poseía grandes garras y colores grisáceos, además de una daga bastante grande del mismo color de las piedras sobre nosotros.

El silencio delato el miedo que sentíamos, no estábamos listos para lo que sea que estaba por pasar.

Pero nuestro temor fue innecesario.

De la mano que salía, también salió otra, luego una cabeza hasta que por fin pudimos ver realmente que era aquello.

La "criatura" se manifestó como una figura femenina de rasgos delgados pero que también mostraba ser de piel muy resistente, casi hecha de piedra y que a pesar de su apariencia humana se podía notar que no pertenecía a este mundo.

Su rostro era como el de una mujer muy bella, con pelo blanco como nieve y facciones delicadas que eran seguidas por dos ojos azules pero amenazadores.

Al percatarse de nuestra presencia ella avanzo hacia nosotros con tranquilidad, arrastrando consigo un aura misteriosa.

Se paro frente a nosotros y pudimos notar que poseía una gran altura, por lo menos de 2 metros.

-Se demoraron mas que los del año pasado- dijo finalmente rompiendo la tensión.

Su voz era muy suave y algo rasgada, pero por su tono se sabia que no era alguien a quien subestimar.

-Soy Aen, Hija de la Muerte y corrompedora de almas, o bueno, solía serlo en antaño- Ella se paseaba mirando fijamente a cada uno de nosotros -Luego de las Guerras Rúnicas fui encarcelada y traicionada por mi hermana Kalista, la cual me entrego a mi en vez de perder su preciado puesto como reina de las Islas bendecidas- Creo que no son muy bonitos recuerdos -Pase siglos encarcelada en una prisión que me mantenía viva con magia, pero tras el fin de las guerras supe que mi propósito ya no era el mismo de antes, los tiempos habían cambiado y pensé en volver a las Islas bendecidas, solo para encontrarme y sucumbir ante la niebla negra que las cubría- Levanta su daga la cual empieza a brillar -Yo sobreviví gracias a mi, y a pesar de que mi corazón ahora no siente nada, puedo controlarme a diferencias de las otras bestias de las Islas de la sombra-

Clava su arma en el suelo haciendo que un pequeño circulo se ilumine a su alrededor.

-¡Tu!- dice apuntando a uno de nosotros.

Claramente nadie quería ser voluntario como el primero en ir, así que tuvo que ser mas especifica.

Se acerco aun mas hasta quedar frente a… Sol.

-Una cara bonita- le dice a Sol -Puedo sentir tu potencial ¡pero débil todavía! ¡de pie en el circulo!- grita autoritariamente apuntando al centro del mismo.

Yo la mire, pude notar el miedo que corría por su cuerpo, casi al punto que las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

No podía vivir con eso.

-¡Yo iré primero!- Salgo al frente.

Aen me toma del cuello de mi camisa y me pone cara a cara con ella, no parecía muy contenta.

-¿Acaso crees que estas en posición de decirme que hacer?- No pude responder nada ante su voz amenazante -Tu nombre- Exclama.

-Yo… um…-

-¡Dilo!- me grita.

-¡Lars Westley!- Respondo rápidamente.

Ella me sonríe y me deja pasar primero.

-Si… tenemos algo muy especial para ti- Sus palabras no hacen mas que inquietarme aun mas.

Avanzo con pasos temerosos hasta llegar al centro del circulo. Al llegar ahí, puedo ver como una daga igual a la de ella comienza a brotar de mi mano, solo que esta estaba compuesta de magia.

-¿Y ahora que?- le digo.

-Bueno…- ella toma la daga que tenia en mis manos y me la clava justo en el pecho -Déjate llevar por una muerte artificial- alcanzo a escucharla decir antes de perder totalmente el control de mi cuerpo.

Siento como si mi alma gritara por salir de mi, y que yo no podía hacer nada mas que esperar a que todo acabara.

Y lo hizo.

Cuando finalmente "desperté" me encontré en una sala totalmente negra, pero aun estaba el circulo hecho por magia bajo de mi.

Del cielo comenzó a bajar un orbe de color negro, era parecido a un pequeño eclipse.

Y de el… un pequeño espíritu parecía querer salir.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y gracias a RandomGirl08, tu comentario me ayudo mucho a querer seguir escribiendo el fic.**


	3. Un Caso Especial

**Un caso especial.**

Creo que el sentimiento que corría en mi en esos momentos era lo mas cercano a la felicidad que ya llevaba mucho sin sentir. Una estúpida sonrisa se formo en mi cara, una la cual no pude controlar ni disimular, pero no me importaba, no había nadie ahí conmigo que se diera cuenta, solo yo y ese espíritu, elemental o lo que sea que estuviese a punto de salir del orbe flotando frente a mi.

Podía sentir su presencia, se sentía calmado, seguro, algo que sin duda era mágico. Pero me di cuenta que mientras mas lograba liberarse de donde estaba cautivo, mas podía percibir maldad en sus intentos de salir.

¿Maldad? Si, maldad, una leve pizca de ella, pero estaba ahí ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Soy yo paranoico?.

Al final, pude descubrir el por que.

Cuando logro salir, el orbe se ilumino en un color azul y blanco muy brillante, tanto que tuve que apartar la mirada por un momento antes de descubrir de una vez que es lo que me había "tocado", y mas importante, cual serian sus primeras palabras hacia mi.

Al volver la vista pude ver a un pequeño ser frente mio observándome cuidadosamente, como si analizara todo aspecto de mi. Claramente no era un elemental, o por lo menos ninguno que yo conociera hasta la fecha, ya que: Su aspecto era fantasmal (mas de lo que normalmente un espíritu es), de color azul y vestía una pequeña túnica de "cuero" negro junto a un rostro sonriente y que mostraba una especie de expresión agridulce en el. No sabia si me sonreía, o me quería decir algo en plan "piérdete".

-Vaya, vaya…- Dice el espíritu finalmente comenzando a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

Termina flotando inmóvil frente a mi rostro y pone una expresión arrogante en el de él.

-¡Soy Klyp! ¡Conocido como el Pequeño GRAN Maestro del Mal!- exclama.

Mi expresión es nula, en esos momentos no sabia si lo que tenia era decepción o emoción.

-¡y tu, chico!- dice apuntándome -¡Eres la persona con menos suerte del mundo!- termina su oración riendo.

Creo que ya tenia claro como me sentia…

…

Una vez mas todo se volvió oscuridad, entonces fue cuando pude por fin darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar ¿Acaso dijo algo de "maestro del mal"?, o es un espíritu con serios problemas delirantes de grandeza o es que dice la verdad, lo cual, honestamente, no sabia como interpretar, es decir ¿Qué diablos?.

-¿Qué diablos?- fueron las palabras de Aen al ver quien me acompañaba luego de aparecer en el circulo nuevamente, seguido de las miradas curiosas de los otros ahí presentes, los cuales ignoraron toda ley de orden por parte de Aen para acercarse a mi, o mas bien, a Klyp.

"¡increíble!" "¿Qué tipo de ser será este?" "¿te dolió cuando la chica-monstruo te apuñalo?" fueron algunas de las cosas que alcance a oír de parte del grupo de estudiantes antes de que la hija de la muerte interviniera con una furia ejemplar entre ellos.

-¡SILENCIO!- Gritó -vuelvan… a… la fila…- dijo aguantando el enojo sin mucho éxito -En mi larga vida ¡nunca vi alumnos tan poco adoctrinados!- sus ojos se habían vuelto negros hasta que por fin logro la calma que quería.

Se dio media vuelta hacia mi, y me dice de manera directa.

-¡tu! ¡regresa con Amadeus!- señalando por donde habíamos llegado.

-¡P… pero se supone que…!- intento alegarle, pero vastó con que sacara su navaja para darme entender que había sido una decisión valiente, pero no muy sabia -Entendido- Me aleje algo molesto, no sin antes percatarme de como Sol observaba con cuidado al espíritu flotando a mi lado.

Y Ahora queda saber con que sorpresa me estará esperando Amadeus arriba.

…

**Al mismo momento, afueras de Demacia.**

No hay sentido de la vista con la posibilidad de ver las tierras demacianas como si se tratasen de una sola, que todas sean iguales, por que simplemente cada sendero, rio, puente y cascada tenia características que los hacían únicos, mas allá de lo que físicamente uno podía ver, mas bien que estos habían sido, en el buen sentido, alterados por las personas a lo largo de los años, junto a las historias y la belleza que poseía cada uno de ellos por igual. Eran un regalo para todos los tipos de gente que vivía en Demacia, el único requisito que uno necesitaba, era tener la voluntad de levantarse y visitarlos.

Uno de estos lugares era exactamente donde se encontraba una chica estudiando, la cual encontraba una singular comodidad al hacerlo ahí, en esa banca de madera puesta en medio de este pequeño espacio que dejaba la densidad del bosque, rodeada de arboles y con el sonido de un rio a lo lejos. Sobre su cabeza reposaba un poste con una lámpara que producía luz a base de aceite, del cual ya se había quedado vacuo, debido al poco transito de gente que pasaba por ahí para pensar en reponerlo, y ella no lo hacia, ya que por norma se retiraba antes de que la noche cayera, no por miedo, mas bien por respeto a sus horas de sueño. Ella no parecía ser una chica estudiosa y aplicada, ya que su belleza era poco comparable con cualquier otra chica de su edad, y uno pensaría, errónea e ignorantemente, que ella debería ser del tipo pretenciosa, engreída y quizá, irresponsable, pero todo lo contrario, su belleza era solo una de las grandes cualidades que ella poseía, y que increíblemente parecía que lo único que necesitaba para sentirse bien con ella, era tratar de ser uno de los grandes magos de Runaterra ¿Belleza? Solo es algo temporal, y que no marcara ningún espacio en su historia creía ella. Sus ojos cafés, su pelo largo y oscuro con toques purpuras, y sus labios pintados de negro eran quizá lo único que necesitaba arreglar en las mañanas antes de salir de su hogar a la academia.

Su nombre es Paule, estudiante de 4 año en la academia, un nombre no muy ordinario, pero quien es ella para culparla.

Paule ya estaba apunto de terminar sus estudios para comenzar su camino a la academia por algo de comer, luego regresaría a este mismo lugar a estudiar un poco mas, pero por ahora necesitaba tener algo en su estomago. Se levanta, guarda sus libros y se pone a caminar por un sendero bastante estrecho y poco visible, razón por la cual poca gente va a tal sitio, pero, para su sorpresa, escucha el sonido casi inaudible de la respiración de alguien entre los arbustos.

No se asusta, pero obviamente tampoco se siente cómoda con eso, así que alza la voz para que el intruso de digne a salir de donde se escondía.

-Se que estas ahí…- dice con calma, esperando que solo sea alguien que venia de paso u otra persona que suela visitar aquel lugar, y que extrañamente nunca había visto. Escucha como la respiración se detiene y los arbustos se comienzan a mover en dirección a ella. Ella busca a la lejanía con sus ojos hasta que por fin puede distinguir la silueta de una figura masculina saliendo del bosque.

-Paule…- habla aquel chico.

-¿Fred? ¿Qué haces aquí?- ella reconoció a su compañero de clases, algo temerosa, ya que el había adquirido la mala fama de abusador luego de su ultima relación con Rosa, amiga de Paule, relación la cual termino abruptamente luego de que ella ayudara a su amiga a acusarlo por abuso tanto psicológico como físico. Fue una noticia de gran impacto para todos, y el se convirtió en alguien que ni si quiera podía pisar la academia por miedo a lo que podía pasar.

Claro, el nunca supo que Paule la había ayudado, lo sospechaba, pero nunca lo supo realmente, o eso pensaba ella.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí- le dice Paule, viendo como el se detenía a unos metros de ella.

La cara de Fred se veía tétrica, como si hubieran pasado varios días desde la ultima vez que durmió, y usaba una vestimenta de tela que mas bien parecían harapos sucios, y que alguna vez fueron una fina prenda de vestir de la cual ya no quedan mas que trozos hilachentos.

-¿Qué rayos te…?- quiere decir ella al verlo así, pero el chico suelta un bufido y se pone a correr maniáticamente hacia donde Paule estaba parada, causando que su reacción sea correr asustada al lado contrario, tropezando y arañándose con los arboles y piedras que tapaban el estrecho camino del bosque, el cual se veía mas largo que nunca.

Su corazón latió mas rápido que en toda su vida, sabia que estaba en peligro, pero ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, solo el podía detenerse y evitar lo que a ese punto parecía inevitable, pero no lo hizo, y resulto ser mas rápido que ella al final, ya que solo sintió como una de las manos de su ahora perseguidor la sujeta del hombro y la arroja bruscamente al suelo. El se pone sobre ella sujetando sus brazos e impidiendo que esta pudiera moverse o librarse del agarre, intentando con todas sus fuerzas el poder apartarlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Paule?- Dijo el con una voz psicótica y sin razón -¿No podías mantenerte fuera?-

Entre forcejeos ella logra decirle.

-¡Porque es mi mejor amiga idiota! ¡Tardaste bastante en averiguarlo!- Eso no hizo mas que aumentar la fuerza que ejercía el sobre Paule -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡¿matarme?!-

-¡ja! Algo mucho mejor…- El baja la mirada y comienza a besar su cuello lentamente haciendo que esta sintiera que todo su esfuerzo por contenerse fuera en vano, Fred había perdido toda cordura en el momento, sabia que el era un pervertido desde siempre, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tal punto.

Y así todo comenzó a tener sentido.

Ella escucho su respiración, la cual para una persona normal habría sido inaudible.

Ella reacciono cuando el salió detrás de ella.

Ella mantiene la calma, porque el no podría lastimarla.

Ella tenia miedo.

Tiene miedo por lo que le podría pasar a él.

No a ella.

Por que sabia que la bestia no aguantaría tal trato de parte de un persona como Fred.

Y así fue como a el le costaba cada vez mas poder sostener sus brazos y su agarre, ya que parecía ser que ella había, de un momento a otro, aumentado su fuerza enormemente, hasta el punto que parecía ilógico seguir sosteniéndola. En ese instante el sintió como unas garras tomaban su cuello y lo apretaban de tal manera que se podía escuchar como los huesos se comprimían en su interior, incluyendo la falta casi instantánea de aire. Unas manos lo levantaron como si fuera un muñeco y al levantar la cabeza, pudo contemplar el horror. La chica bella y frágil que alguna vez existió, había sido reemplazada por un monstruo horrible, sin pelo, con garras y colmillos tan largos que parecían falsos, con ojos apagados y pequeños que denotaban ningún sentido común o sensible por la vida en su interior, y un cuerpo delgado que era la cuna de todas las pesadillas existentes en Runaterra. No hubo gritos, ni mucho tiempo, 5 segundos fueron suficientes para que el pobre chico viera a los ojos a esa criatura, antes de que esta clavara sus garras en su cuerpo una y otra vez salvajemente, tanto como un monstruo de esa calaña podía hacerlo, y cuando ya no habían señales de vida en el chico, esta siguió haciéndolo, una y otra vez, hasta que su ira y sus energías se agotaron, haciendo que al volver todo a la normalidad, ella se quedara exhausta y horrorizada viendo lo que había hecho a su antiguo compañero de clases.

La criatura nunca supuso un problema mayor en su vida, había aprendido a vivir con ella, nunca tuvo que matar a alguien ni nadie salió herido jamás, pero esta noche las posibilidades se alinearon causando lo que mas temía en su interior, perder el control. Aterrorizada y aun confundida por tal choque de situaciones traumáticas, ella toma su mochila y sin mirar atrás, se aleja corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

**P.V. Lars Westley.**

-¡Un caso especial!- recalca Amadeus sentado detrás de su oficina.

No se ve molesto, ni preocupado, al parecer solo es eso "un caso especial", así que me deja con dos opciones: Es muy bueno mintiendo, o de verdad solo es un caso en un millón, el que justo me tenia que tocar a mi.

Nunca había tenido la posibilidad de entrar a la gigantesca oficina de Amadeus, que mas bien parece una biblioteca, ya que las hileras de repisas montadas unas sobre otras parecen ser interminables, con libros sobre todo lo que uno quisiera saber, y con todo lo que no probablemente también.

-¿No cree que debería preocuparme? Es decir… Aen parecía sorprendida cuando me vio-

-Ella solo se encarga de abrir y cerrar la cámara, nada más, aunque lo a hecho durante cientos de años, eso no quita que aun sea ignorante en algunos temas relacionados con espíritus- intento parecer convencido ante sus palabras -Después de todo, lleva ahí abajo desde que tengo memoria…- se levanta de su silla y comienza a ojear las repisas probablemente buscando algún libro suyo -ahora, si me permites, tengo que revisar algunos escritos-

Respondo con un gesto y salgo de su oficina, con mas dudas que antes. No soy ningún tonto, se que oculta algo ya que Aen se veía muy urgida por que viniera a hablar con Amadeus, lo que probablemente haya sido una decisión acelerada de su parte dándome las suficientes razones para desconfiar, pero después de todo ¿acaso este pequeño ser podría ser un gran problema? A estado a mi lado desde que salimos de aquel agujero y se a mantenido sin decir ni una palabra, solo dando vueltas y curioseando por aquí y por allá.

-¿Qué palabra tienes tu en esto?- le pregunto algo irritado.

-Digamos…- dice mientras se posa en mi mano -Todos van por ahí con sus elementales paseando felices de la vida, pero tu te pasas quejando como una niña desde que nos vimos, así que ignorando mi idea de diversión la cual se basa en torturas y muerte, me gustaría estar haciendo algo mas ¿Qué? ¿movido?- mueve sus pequeñas manos en círculos.

-¿Tortura y muerte?- Klyp asiente -¿tu? Asiente otra vez -A mi no me pareces mas peligroso que un yordle, amigo- Suelto.

-Mi historia es larga y confusa, y aun mas mis intenciones, te las contare otro día, pero al fin y al cabo, solo soy un pequeño espíritu errante, no creas que soy la encarnación del mal en persona ¡aunque podría serlo eh!- recalca al final, haciendo que suelte una risa -y hey… lo de que tienes mala suerte que te dije antes allá abajo… puede ser verdad o mentira, la verdad es que nunca había sido elegido como la compañía de algún estudiante y ni si quiera yo conozco mis capacidades-

-Es que aun no entiendo la parte del "Pequeño GRAN maestro del mal"- le digo confundido, ya que no es cualquier cosa a menos que el mismo se haya puesto ese titulo para llamar la atención.

-Uh… veremos, veremos- Dice antes de salir volando.

Lo veo irse hacia quien sabe donde tarareando una canción.

"Supongo que volverá en algún momento" pensé.

Comencé a vagar por la academia sin saber exactamente que hacer de mi día, me di vueltas por aquí y por allá sin detenerme a descansar en ningún momento, sintiendo como mis pies pedían a gritos que dejara de hacerlo y que me detuviera en alguna parte a reposar, pero siendo sincero, no sentía comodidad en ningún lugar, quería estar solo pero ninguno de estos me daba esa posibilidad de estarlo, y me encontraba sin ganas de caminar hasta la ciudad de Bandle, por lo que pase horas sin hacer nada ¡Y Klyp aun no aparecía!.

Llego un momento en que vi a todos mis compañeros saliendo del gran salón donde en un principio habíamos ido a buscar a nuestros respectivos espíritus. Podía sentir la emoción en el aire de cada uno de ellos, entre risas, murmullos y cantos, dándome un poco de animo, aunque lo que mas influyo en eso fue el ver a Sol asomarse entre la multitud mirándome con una cara que mostraba notoriamente alegría contenida, como si de una pequeña niña se tratase, y como culparla, después de todo era un día que llevaba esperando de vamos, desde que entró a la academia y que además tenia muchas expectativas puestas en el, así que cuando llegó a mi lado y pude ver un espíritu de un color azul marino volando a su alrededor, no pude evitar responder por primera vez a uno de sus abrazos, el cual duro unos segundos y cuando nos dimos cuenta de aquello, nos separamos y se creo el silencio mas incomodo y largo de mi vida.

Sabia que ella no me hablaría primero, así que…

-Um… veo que tienes a un nuevo amigo- le digo viendo el elemental que flotaba a su lado, el cual me mira ofendido.

-"amiga" en realidad…- Me dice Sol, haciendo que suelte una risa nerviosa.

-¡Soy Gia!- Me dice la espíritu -¡Elemental de hielo negro!- su voz era muy aguda.

-¿Dónde esta el tuyo?- me pregunta Sol.

-Salió volando hace unas horas y no lo he vuelto ver- digo casi como si de un chiste se tratase.

A mi mente llega la idea de preguntarle a Sol sobre Klyp, sobre su origen y sobre que tipo de espíritu era, pero esta idea me asustaba un poco, ya que por un lado no quería llevarme una decepción, y por otro la curiosidad de saberlo me mataba por dentro.

-Oye sol ¿acaso tu…?-

-¿Qué si se algo sobre tu espíritu? No, nada de nada, jamás había visto algo así- Me lee la mente -Pero me intriga saberlo, lo cual se me haría mas fácil si estuviera aquí con nosotros-

-No me estarás culpando de eso ¿no?- le digo tocando su frente con la punta de mi dedo.

-¡Claro que no! Solo decía-

Se formo otro silencio, solo que este no fue tan incomodo, mas bien fue de disfrutar el momento.

-Me preocupa- le digo mas serio -es decir… me preocupa si al final esto se convertirá en… bueno- no quería decirlo.

-¿una carga?-

Como es que siempre sabe lo que voy a decir.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunto.

-¿Qué?-

-Leer mi mente, asusta-

-No eres muy impredecible que digamos- responde con su tono de cerebrito.

Ambos reímos al mismo tiempo, y el entorno se hizo lo suficiente cálido para hacerme preguntar espontáneamente.

-¿No te gustaría salir por ahí algún día?- ella para en seco.

-¿Algo como, nosotros dos?- me pregunta algo cortado.

-Si… ir por algo se comer o algo, ya sabes, fuera de lo académico-

-¿C… como una cita?-

Esa palabra podía cambiar el sentido de la oración completamente.

-Claro, como una cita- Digo intentando sonar normal, lo cual pareció funcionar.

Creo.

-Si, claro que iré contigo- responde finalmente.

-¿Enserio? Digo ¡Genial!-

-¡si!-

…

Se vuelve a formar un tercer silencio incomodo ¿Qué diablos pasaba con estas cosas el día de hoy?

-Bueno… ¡me tengo que ir!- suelto intentando desaparecer rapidamente.

-Si yo… eh… creo escuchar a la maestra Fiora llamándome ¡¿Cómo dice maestra?! ¡ya voy!- ambos prácticamente corrimos del uno del otro en direcciones opuestas después de eso.

…

Caminando a ninguna parte me puse a pensar en como había terminado lo de antes ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Qué acaso solo la invite y ya? ¿Por qué lo hice? Es decir, no significa nada, solo es una salida entre amigos la cual va a ser como todos los días que nos vemos, solo que claro no será en la academia, y ya no es que le pueda decir "Sol, perdón pero no quise invitarte a una cita, fue un accidente".

No seria ni bonito ni correcto.

Sumergido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta del conserje pasando frente mío con un gran recipiente en sus manos que dentro llevaba un liquido negro, parecido a la brea, el cual probablemente hubiera servido para alguna poción de cursos mayores, pero nunca lo sabremos ya que al no ir al pendiente choque con él haciendo que todo el liquido que llevaba el recipiente se desparramara por el suelo ensuciándolo completamente y causando que todas las miradas del lugar en ese momento quedaran sobre mí.

Si no tenia nada que hacer durante ese día, ahora si lo tengo: Limpiar todo el desastre que dejé, pero vamos, probablemente termine temprano y tenga tiempo para algo más.

**23:00 PM, En la noche.**

¡Por fin! Terminé de limpiar y estaba listo para marcharme, pero al ver por la ventana, me sorprendí al ver que ya era de noche, haciéndome imposible si quiera el poder salir de la Academia, ya que cerraban las puertas a estas horas y los que quedaban adentro, en su mayoría, eran alumnos estudiando arduamente para sus exámenes. Solo me quedaba ir al salón 24 horas de la academia, ahí mismo donde los cerebritos van a mostrar su talento innato, así que me quité los guantes de goma que use para limpiar el desastre y comencé a caminar torpemente al salón, esperando sentarme en alguna parte y con suerte dormirme, aunque claro está, no iba a dormir muy cómodo.

Afortunadamente esta no quedaba muy lejos, solo doblar unas esquinas y ya me encontraba ahí, lugar el cual se veía vació ya que al ser las primeras semanas de clases no habían muchos exámenes aparte de los estudiantes atrasados, los pobres que una vez se ponen al día, deben continuar inmediatamente con lo que actualmente están pasando, y así no paran de tener tareas y pruebas jamás estresándose a puntos que llega a ser gracioso, bueno no en verdad, probablemente yo este en su lugar el próximo año.

Lo que se puede decir de este lugar es que es un ambiente completamente "hogareño", ya que se podría decir que es como el salón de una pequeña mansión (no es que yo viva en una mansión ni nada) el cual se arreglo para que hayan mesas en la mayoría de su espacio y a sus costados hubieran algunas mesas de trabajo mas especificas; para hacer pociones u otros, y una pequeña maquina de café la cual pareciera ser el objeto mas tecnológico de ahí (y de Demacia) junto a una tetera con té. Tenia paredes de madera y sobre el techo unas enormes vigas sosteniendo el pesado material de este, el que se veía muy arriba en altura, de unos 40 metros. En el medio el Salón tenia una gran chimenea la cual brindaba calor en noches frías como esta y un enorme candelabro blanco colgando del techo, el cual con mucha seguridad dejaría un agujero en el suelo si se llegara a caer.

Yo pase de esos detalles esta noche, solo quería tomar una taza de té e irme a sentar al lugar mas apartado donde pueda cerrar los ojos y dormir, aunque sea sobre la mesa y que mañana amanezca con la espalda toda adolorida, a esta altura no me importaba.

Hice exactamente eso, ahí estaba yo con mi taza de té a un lado y una cara de malgasto de la cual hasta yo me sentiría asqueado, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para que una chica llegara y se sentara frente mío, al otro lado de la mesa, y parecía que ella ni si quiera se había percatado de que yo me encontraba ahí.

Y Una cosa más.

Es la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, ni si quiera pude disimular el verla ahí sentada, pero no solo por eso, también por el hecho de que su cara se veía pálida, asustada hasta el borde del terror, las manos le temblaban y tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo, no iba a decirle nada hasta que ella también me miró, con unos grandes y rojos ojos, como si hubiera estado llorando hace poco. Eso hizo que se me ablandara el corazón por ella ¿Quién pudo hacerla llorar? Aun no la conozco, pero sin duda mataría al que hizo que una persona tan bella derrame lagrimas por algo.

Nos miramos sin hablarnos y sin esperar nada del otro, como si por hoy el día ya hizo suficiente por ambos, así que solo pude colocar mi taza al medio de la mesa y decir.

-¿Té?-


	4. Chapter 4

**Homicidio en la academia.**

-¿Té?- fue la única palabra que necesitaba decir, ya que entre los dos se podía sentir el peso de nuestros propios problemas cayendo sobre la mesa, pero en ese momento no lo sabíamos, yo no lo sabia y ella probablemente tampoco, no sabíamos si quiera por lo que había pasado cada uno pero lo percibimos, no se por qué, pero estaba seguro de ello, seguro que ella sentía lo mismo en ese momento y el ver como sus ojos me miraban de una forma tan directa y profunda hacia que mi corazón lentamente empezara a acelerarse.

Horas antes, PV Paule.

No sabia que hora era, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado, o si alguien se había dado cuenta de mi presencia en aquel sanitario, pero la verdad poco me importaba. Llegue aquí, cubierta con una vieja manta que encontré por ahí en la sala de mantenimiento, la cual por lo menos servía para evitar que la gente viera mi cuerpo manchado de sangre, no mía obviamente, lo cual me hacia mantener el recuerdo en mi cabeza cada vez que bajaba la vista y que olía el pútrido aroma a muerte en mi ropa, pero ni el shock en el que me encontraba pudo impedir que actuara con cabeza y taparme para que los demás no me vieran así, afortunadamente.

Llegue al único lugar en el que tendría algo de privacidad: El baño de chicas, ya que las llaves de mi habitación aquí en la academia las tenia mi compañera de cuarto, y yo nunca fui a sacarles una copia, por lo que me encontraba bastante lejos de poder ir ahí, además del hecho de que ella tampoco puede verme en esta forma. Me senté en uno de los sanitarios, cerré la puerta con pestillo y comencé a llorar sin conocer por cual de todas las cosas lo hacia ¿lo hacia por Fred? ¿Por qué soy una asesina? ¿Un monstruo? ¿o por que no sentía culpa?. Así es, no sentía culpa, es más, era como si lo que acababa de hacer no significaba nada, no importaba, y eso era lo que me disgustaba al punto de que la rabia y la impotencia comenzaron a expresarse como lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos.

Como dije en un inicio: No tengo idea cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, solo se que han sido horas, bastantes viendo como la pequeña ventana del baño se empezó a tornar oscura como la noche afuera, haciendo que cada vez menos gente entrara aquí, lo que se traducía como menos incomodidad y lastima para mí. Pero las malas noticias no terminaban para mí, no sabia adonde ir, no quería ir a ningún lado pero tampoco quería seguir sentada aquí, eso solo me haría sentir peor, por lo que decidí salir, solo para abrir la puerta y encontrarme de frente con el pasillo por el cual había llegado, el cual se encontraba vació hasta no mas poder, y había un particular silencio que provocaba que el sonido de la madera crujiendo en los pisos de arriba se amplificara y causara una sensación bastante aterradora.

No para mí claro.

Estos detalles fueron totalmente ignorados por mi, no tenia la capacidad mental en esos momentos para fijarme en aquello, solo tenia la suficiente voluntad para poder caminar de manera lenta y torpe hacia la sala nocturna de la academia, que con suerte se encontraría vacía a estas horas de la noche, y me brindaría un espacio para dormir, si es que logro hacerlo. Caminando hacia esta, siento como mis oídos comienzan a taparse haciéndome escuchar un pitido que recorre con fuerza mi cabeza, causando un dolor bastante agudo, a tal punto que tengo que tapar mis oídos y apretar mis manos contra mi cráneo, buscando apaciguar el dolor, pero este no solo empeora, también comencé a escuchar la voz de la criatura, riéndose, queriendo tomar el control de mis acciones una vez mas, pero esta vez no era como antes, ahora se sentía con mas fuerza, aprovechándose de mi debilidad y usándola en mi contra.

-¡Ya basta!- grité desesperada tirándome de rodillas al suelo. La desesperación me ganaba, puesto que no sabia detener lo que me estaba haciendo, la criatura parecía estar tomando el control de una vez por todas.

Llegado un momento, ya me proponía a ceder, a dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar y que si eso apacigua el dolor que siento en este momento por mí bien, no importaba que consecuencias traería ¡Solo haz que pare!

Estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando sin justificación ni lógica alguna, el dolor se detuvo en seco, sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez existió. La criatura lo había hecho a propósito, lo sabía, ya prácticamente me tenia a su merced, podía haber logrado consumirme por completo, pero decidió que este no sería ni el día ni el lugar. Respiraba rápidamente y mi cuerpo sudaba como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, mi vista estaba algo borrosa, mas que nada por la fuerza a la que sometí mis pupilas por consecuencia del dolor que sentía y a las lagrimas que se formaron después de tal suplicio.

Pude levantarme, con las pocas fuerzas y el poco animo que tenía, apoyada a la pared y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, y con el profundo temor de que eso volviera a pasar en cualquier momento, no se por qué pero sentía que dormir iba a ser una especie de puerta a la salvación, que mañana cuando amanezca todo estaría bien, lo que probablemente sea yo intentando ser positiva de una manera que me haga sentir mejor, y en parte lo hizo, ya que con esa mentalidad fue con la que pude llegar a la sala 24 horas de la academia, la que para mi alivio, se encontraba casi vacía. Miré a mi alrededor, buscando el lugar mas apartado en el cual dormir sin que nadie me moleste, y lo encontré por supuesto, pero un chico se me había adelantado y se sentó a uno de los lados de la mesa. No se veía mal tipo ¿Pero quien no en estos días? No importaba, cualquier cosa el día no podía empeorar y ese chico que parecía casi igual de perdido que yo no sería un problema para mis "planes" de esta noche. Caminé hasta la mesa y me senté al lado opuesto de él. Me puse algo nerviosa, ya que sentí su mirada sobre mi al llegar de esa manera tan inesperada, habiendo tantos otros puestos por utilizar tenia que ser justo ese, su confusión estaba justificada. Levanto la vista, lo que no fue suficiente para que el desviara la suya, es más, eso pareció llamarle mas la atención, ya que parecía estudiarme lentamente, recorriendo con sus ojos mi rostro el cual probablemente daba lastima de ver. El se veía menor, no demasiado, pero si había una diferencia de edad entre nosotros y además se mostraba como alguien delgado, pero que sabia usar la ropa para verse bien pese a esto. Su rostro se veía cansado, probablemente por temas relacionados con la academia, lo típico.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, con calma, no había necesidad de hablar, ambos queríamos lo mismo y eso íbamos a obtener, o eso creía hasta que puso frente a mí una taza con té, la cual desprendía un suave olor a hiervas e irradiaba un tranquilizante calor que me hizo desear esa taza con mezquino interés.

-¿Té?- me dijo con una voz grave y casi como un susurro.

Creo que el notó la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro al oír esas palabras, algo de amabilidad era justo lo que necesitaba sentir en momentos así. Acepté con algo mas de emoción la bebida, soltando un pequeño "gracias" el cual sonó lo suficientemente fuerte para que el lo escuchara.

-¿Mal día?- me pregunta tomándome por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le digo antes de tomar un sorbo.

-Pude sentirlo- me explica.

-Oh… eres uno de esos magos- le digo sabiendo su poco común habilidad sensitiva -Si… un mal día, no quiero hablar de eso, ya sabes como es- respondo intentando sonar amable ante mis urgentes ganas de cerrar los ojos -¿tu día igual?-

-Más que el tuyo probablemente- me dice tranquilo.

Rio por dentro, pocas eran las posibilidades de que eso fuera cierto.

Vuelvo a dejar la taza sobre la mesa, esta se encontraba vacía, lo que hizo que me sintiera algo culpable por tomármelo todo yo sola.

-Lo lamento, yo…- intenté pedir disculpas adecuadamente, pero el té había servido de increíble manera para relajar mi cuerpo, el ríe, al parecer había notado esto y pareció no importarle -¿Te… te molesta si… cierro los ojos un momento…?-Le digo antes de acostar mi cabeza sobre la mesa y quedarme profundamente dormida.

Mañana quizá… ansío el mañana.

**Al otro día.**

Está amaneciendo y la tranquilidad abunda en cada rincón de Demacia, los pájaros se escuchan cantar sobre los arboles y los rayos de sol entran lentamente por las ventanas de la academia, dando un color anaranjado al interior de sus instalaciones, como la sala 24 horas, la cual ya tenia su chimenea encendida por el frio que solía hacer a esas horas de la madrugada, y un pequeño grupo de gente que en su mayoría eran profesores buscando alguna taza rápida de café para llevar a su oficina. Las mesas se encontraban vacías, ya que siendo recién la hora en que se abrían las puertas de la academia, nadie iba a estar ahí, mas que nada por que todos tienen sus horas presenciales, pero dos personas se encontraban durmiendo sobre una de estas, ganándose la mirada extrañada de las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí.

En un momento, podemos ver un pequeño destello viajando rápidamente por la sala, aterrizando sobre la mesa en la que ellos estaban dormidos.

PV Lars.

-Hey, chico- escucho decir interrumpiendo mis sueños, a la vez que sentía unos leves golpes en mi cara y algunos tirones de pelo -¡despierta!- El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que me levantara inmediatamente, sintiendo el peso del sueño en mis ojos, como si la vida me pidiese que me los sacara a la fuerza. Luego de la sorpresa inicial, y de bostezar profundamente comencé a ver a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que la chica aun se encontraba ahí, dormida, en una posición que se notaba incomoda para cualquier persona. Quería despertarla , o por lo menos acomodarla de mejor manera, pero Klyp floto frente a mi cara y me detuvo en seco.

-¿Klyp? ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?- le pregunto con voz ronca producto del sueño.

-Primero que nada buenos días- me corrige ¿acaso esa cosa tenia tantos modales? -Y segundo; de nada por despertarte, mocoso- esto ultimo lo dice de forma bastante despectiva -Están empezando a llegar personas a la academia, y verte dormir no es que sea la imagen mas placentera del mundo, a diferencia de tu amiga, que por cierto, no sabía que tenias tan buen ojo con las chicas ¿eh?-

-eh…- iba a responder, cuando vi a la chica despertar de manera torpe, quejándose probablemente por dormir de tal manera -hey…- le digo.

Ella se demora un momento en espabilar y mirarme, sobando sus ojos con la torpeza característica de alguien somnoliento.

-Hey- dice ella mirándome.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto estirándome.

-Bien, gracias a tu té- me sonríe, dios lo que una sonrisa puede hacer -Aunque no esperaba mucho mas de esta mañana, la espalda me duele un montón- al escuchar esto me pongo de pie y me dirijo donde ella pasando sobre la mesa, buscando el lugar donde sentía el malestar. Comienzo a concentrarme y mover mis manos de manera que un pequeño tono verde comenzara a brillar de estas, para luego dirigir el hechizo a espaldas de ella, la cual me miraba curiosa ante tal acto inesperado.

-Deberías sentirte mejor en un rato, aunque no te aseguro nada, soy bastante malo en esto- dije de manera pesimista.

-Pues…- veo como mueve levemente su torso -parece que funcionó perfectamente, gracias otra vez- dice respirando profundamente -Que caballero-

Sonrío ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Desde cuando soy tan atento?.

-¡ja! Bien jugado chico-

Ambos volteamos a ver a Klyp por su inapropiado comentario, yo con cara de cansancio y ella con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- pregunta ella.

-¿q…que dijiste mugrosa?- exclama el pequeño espíritu molesto.

-aún estoy intentando averiguarlo- le digo poniendo mi mano para que Klyp se apoye.

Ella se levanta a inspeccionarlo, tuvo una reacción parecida a la de Sol, curiosa y deseando averiguar que es.

-Nunca había visto un espíritu así- dice mirándolo de cerca -No es de ninguna especie local, y menos de Jonia y los colores son difíciles de identificar, me recuerda a algunas apariciones de las islas de la sombra- menciona.

-Vaya parece que no solo eres bonita- de un movimiento alejo a Klyp para que dejara de hablar barbaridades -ignóralo- ella ríe.

-Descuida, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con idiotas- menciona arreglando un mechón de su pelo.

-Sabes bastante, asumiré que este no es tu primer año- le digo.

-Tienes razón, cuarto año ya en esta cárcel- bromea -Pero hey, todo por amor a la magia-

"Ja, habla por ti" pienso.

Veo como ella voltea a la mesa donde tenia su mochila apoyada, tomándola y preparándose para salir, debía sentirse cansada por decir menos, al igual que yo, pero algo que me llamaba la atención fue el hecho de que en ningún momento se saco de encima una sucia manta que llevaba puesta, la cual había estado usando desde que llegó anoche y ni siquiera para mirar a Klyp se la quitó, era bastante raro, o quizá solo tenia frio, que se yo.

-bueno…- dice estirando uno de sus brazos hacia mí -Gracias por todo, de verdad, pero creo que debo irme y darme una ducha antes de entrar a clases- le sonrío.

-Te acompaño hasta la salida, no tengo mucho que hacer- ella asiente.

Caminamos juntos hasta que debimos tomar caminos separados y supe que debía preguntarle su nombre ahora, si no probablemente nunca lo sabría, ya que la academia es un lugar increíblemente grande y el volver a encontraste podía llegar a ser algo bastante difícil.

-Oye ¿y…?- iba a hacerlo, cuando dos profesores pasaron corriendo entre nosotros, empujándonos bruscamente a lados contrarios. Nos miramos extrañados, ya que de un momento a otro el ambiente empezó a enturbiarse en la academia, y veíamos como algunas personas murmuraban cosas entre ellos como si algo malo hubiese pasado y como todos caminaban a la salida de manera apresurada. Alcanzamos a detener a un auxiliar para peguntarle que estaba pasando, el cual a regañadientes nos respondió.

-Encontraron a un estudiante de la academia muerto en el bosque- explicó para mi sorpresa -Al parecer se esta haciendo un escandalo con la dirección allá afuera, ahora si me permiten- el siguió caminando rápidamente hacia el exterior dejándonos con la mente en blanco.

Nunca había escuchado de algo así pasando en la academia, digo es mi primer año y todo, pero si algo hubiera pasado antes supongo que los rumores se divulgarían, y que pase en una ciudad como Demacia parecía ser aun mas increíble, convirtiendo a la noticia en algo bastante chocante y aterrador ¿Por qué alguien atacaría a un simple estudiante de magia?. Cuando voltee a ver a la chica esta se encontraba pálida, quizá esos temas le lleguen aun mas fuerte que a mi, ya que se encontraba al borde del terror y con su mirada perdida en el pasillo donde todos se dirigían.

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?- le pregunto moviendo levemente su hombro. Ella pareció despabilar, para luego literalmente, querer salir corriendo de ahí, pero da un mal pisotón sobre la manta que llevaba puesta haciéndola caer y soltando la misma en el acto, dejándola solo con su uniforme en el suelo, el cual para mi sorpresa, se encontraba casi completamente manchado de alguna sustancia roja que bien parecía ser sangre, la cual no logre identificar ya que ella en un movimiento rápido toma nuevamente la manta y sale corriendo aceleradamente a la zona de hospedajes, quedando solo yo ahí parado en medio del pasillo con la boca abierta, sin saber precisamente que acababa de pasar.

Minutos después.

Desgraciadamente tuve que ir a clases poco después de haber despertado, lo que no fue ninguna gracia para mí, aunque por lo menos llegue a la hora por primera vez. Al entrar a la sala, alcanzo a ver unos pocos estudiantes ya sentados en sus puestos, probablemente por que aun era algo temprano. Al ver a mi derecha puedo ver a Sol sentada leyendo un libro, la cual no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia aún, así que tomarla por sorpresa fue fácil, Como llegar y sentarme rápidamente a su lado como todos los días y al voltear ver su cara de sorpresa al verme ahí.

-¿Qué lees?- le digo intentando husmear en su libro.

-¡Nada, aléjate!- me grita apartándolo de mi vista -¡Es-es algo de chicas!- me empuja -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- yo comienzo a sacar mis cosas del bolso -woah, y hueles fatal-

-Es una larga historia- respondo mirándola -Pero básicamente tuve que dormir en la sala nocturna- ella abre los ojos de par en par.

-¿Sabes que ese lugar no está hecho para irse a dormir, no? Es más, me sorprende que lo hayas logrado, dime ¿Cómo…?-

-Me senté y apoye mi cuerpo en la mesa, igual que cuando me duermo en clases- le explico -Supongo que el cansancio ayudo a lograrlo, y… esta chica-

-¿uh?- suelta ella -¿chica, como…?- dice notoriamente diferente.

-Una chica que llego y se sentó frente mío- le explico -¿No estarás celosa, no? Sabes que siempre serás mi mejor amiga- digo esto ultimo para molestarla.

-¿Celosa? Pfff no… que va, no me importa en realidad- voltea para no verme a la cara.

Se escucha sonar el timbre en el pasillo, para luego ver como mi salón comienza a llenarse poco a poco de estudiantes para dar comienzo a la clase.

-¡Buenos días!- exclama el profesor Farewell -Me alegro que todos llegaran a la hora hoy, ya que es una clase bastante importante la que los espera el día de hoy- comienza a moverse entre nuestros puestos poniendo especial atención a nuestros elementales y espíritus -Ya que aprenderán conjuros básicos para el manejo de sus elementales y también para mejorar la conexión entre ambos- comienza a sacar de su escritorio un libro bastante grande, el cual en su portada alcancé a divisar el símbolo de una flama con dos pequeños ojos, el símbolo que representaba a todas las criaturas provenientes de la magia. Ahora yo era el que puso mayor atención, ese libro podría servirme para saber que clase de ser era Klyp, además de saber que cualidades posee. Claro que no voy a robarlo, simplemente le pediré al profesor que me lo preste, probablemente se emocione al verme tan interesado en su clase de una vez por todas -¡el primero que deben aprender! Ehem… es uno muy sencillo, les permitirá tele transportar sus espíritu a su lado en caso de que se separen o se alejen, ya que por mágicos que sean, estos pueden perder fácilmente el sentido de la orientación-

Al escuchar eso, mi primera acción fue mirar a Klyp que se encontraba sentado en mi hombro.

-¿Oíste eso? Eso significa que no volverás a perderte como anoche- le dije confiado.

-Pf… si quiero que lo intentes- responde él.

-Para ello deben emitir un leve destello arcano en sus manos y recitar las palabras "Simul route", es más, pídanle a sus espíritus que se alejen lo mas que puedan de ustedes- lo pensamos un poco pero eso hicimos, para luego ver como todos ellos salieron volando, algunos por la puerta, otros por la ventana, etc. Llegado el momento, el profesor nos pidió que todos recitásemos el conjuro en unísono, poniéndonos de pie y siguiendo los pasos para que funcionara. Antes de decir las palabras, él se aseguro de que todos fuéramos bien hasta ahí y una vez confirmado esto nos dio la orden de hablar.

"Simul route" dijimos todos.

Inmediatamente todos los espíritus comenzaron a aparecer flotando al lado de su respectivo estudiante, emitiendo un fuerte pero muy breve destello cuando lo hacían, lo que nos obligó a cerrar los ojos debido a la intensidad que se creo al hacerlo todos al mismo tiempo.

Pero… Klyp no había aparecido a mi lado, lo que me preocupo bastante, y me hizo ser el centro de atención de la clase por unos interminables minutos al ser el único al que, aparentemente, no le había funcionado el conjuro.

-Señor Westley ¿Usted…?- me quiso decir Farewell.

-Señor yo… ¡no se que hice mal! Yo… yo hice todo como usted dijo ¡y lo vio!- intenté justificarme, la verdad es que me había frustrado bastante por eso.

-Me habían informado de su "caso"- dijo para mi sorpresa -Pero nunca esperé que los hechizos tradicionales no funcionarían con el- dijo rascándose el cuello.

-Usted ¿Qué…?- antes de preguntarle lo que sea, puedo ver a Klyp entrando tranquilamente por la ventana y posándose en mi hombro.

-Te dije, podías intentarlo si querías- me dice Klyp -Tenía que volver para sacártelo en cara- intento ignorarlo y continuar.

-Profesor ¿Usted sabe que es?- le digo casi como un reclamo. El me mira por unos instantes con una cara algo apagada.

-No tengo idea…- dice seco.

Eso me desalienta un montón, tomé asiento con la vista perdida en el suelo, pensando en que rayos había echo yo para que la vida dejara lo peor para mí. Siento la mano de Sol en mi brazo, intentando reconfortarme, lo cual ayudo perfectamente haciéndome tomar su mano de vuelta, sonriéndole en forma de decir "gracias".

Mi estado de animo había cambiado completamente ya que esto me recordó como es realmente mi vida aquí, y que la noche anterior solo fue un descanso de lo que realmente me espera ahí fuera, como es la realidad y de que no debo dejarme guiar por falsas esperanzas.

No pude hacer mas nada durante toda la clase, ningún hechizo parecía hacer efecto en Klyp, el cual se reía cada vez que fallaba uno, haciéndome perder las esperanzas hasta que finalmente mandé todo al carajo y me quedé viendo a Sol practicando con su elemental. Al termino de la jornada, me reuní con Rufus y Sol afuera de la academia, donde un árbol daba una agradable sombra en la cual sentarse, junto a un paisaje que reflejaba unas nevadas montañas y verdes bosques a lo lejos. Yo estaba callado, cosa rara, intentando armar el bendito tabaco que por primera vez se me estaba haciendo tan difícil de hacer, por lo que Rufus tuvo que terminármelo.

-No te sientas mal- me dijo Sol posando su cabeza en mi hombro -Probablemente tu espíritu sea el mas especial de todos ¡deberías alegrarte!-

-Quizás tengas razón, pero ¿acaso no podía venir con un manual o algo?- dije mirándolo interactuar con Gia, la elemental de Sol -Días como este solo quiero llegar a casa-

-Lamento no poder ser de ayuda- suelta Rufus fumando -La verdad es que probablemente nadie sepa que es esa cosa realmente-

-¿A quien le dices cosa? Baboso- exclama Klyp.

-Hablando de cosas raras ¿supieron del estudiante que encontraron muerto?- yo y Sol asentimos al unísono –Pues se a sabido mas información, por ejemplo: Estaba en cuarto año, su nombre era Fred y al parecer el cadáver estaba así… ¡bang! Despedazado totalmente-

-Ugh Rufus, ten algo de sensibilidad- le dice Sol molesta.

-¡Es verdad!- alega -¿Y saben que más?-

-Solo dilo, sabes que no sabemos- respondo impaciente.

-El caso va a ser tomado por nada menos que la Sheriff de Piltover y su compañera- Puedo sentir la emoción de Sol a mi lado.

-¡De ninguna forma!- grita emocionada levantándose de un salto -Las he visto cuantas veces en persona y en el diario manteniendo la ciudad segura ¿Y ahora vienen a la academia? ¡Esto es asombroso!- daba vueltitas olvidándose por completo de que había un asesinato de por medio. Cabe decir que Sol al ser de Piltover este tipo de noticia se le hacia muy emocionante, es decir ya llevaba casi un año sin visitar su ciudad, así que era casi como traer la ciudad a ella.

-Probablemente se suspendan algunas clases- menciona Rufus.

-¡Esas si son buena noticias al fin!- Suelto haciendo que todos riamos.

…

En la cámara sin ojos, muy bajo tierra.

Vemos el mismo lugar que condujo aquél túnel a los estudiantes, la famosa cámara sin ojos, la cual ahora se veía mas apagada y con otros colores, ya que los cristales del techo de aquella vieja cueva ya no brillaban de color morado, mas bien ahora eran azules y hasta negros se podían ver en su infinidad, lo cual era normal conociendo la naturaleza mágica de ellos al reaccionar con otros seres vivos. En medio de esta se encontraba Aen y Jahov's, el último estaba parado al centro mientras que la hija de la muerte giraba a su alrededor.

-¿Viste al muchacho no?- pregunta ella al anciano. El parece tomarse un segundo en responder.

-Así es, y pude sentirlo- responde con voz ronca -Ambos sabemos lo que significa- Aen se detiene.

-Su alma está perdida, de una manera u otra- dice mirándolo -No hay nada que hacer- El viejo parece no concordar con esto.

-Le prometí a sus padres que se convertiría en un gran mago como ellos- responde mas severo -No puedo dejar que algo le pase, Avara nunca me lo perdonaría-

-¿Y como crees que él…?- Jahov's la detiene.

-Tú- interrumpe -Conoces al espíritu mejor que nadie, ya que fue en tu tierra donde se creó- se acerca a Aen -Conozco los riesgos y ya tomé mi decisión, le enseñaras a controlarlo- Da media vuelta para marcharse, sabiendo que esa decisión no fue del todo placentera para ella. Voltea una ultima vez para decir.

-No dejes que se corrompa-

…

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Si te gustó ¡anímate a comentar!**

**Y Quédense en casa.**


	5. Reencuentro Poco Esperado

**El reencuentro poco esperado**

Es un día jueves por la noche y en la ciudad de Bandle hay bastante actividad por las calles, cosa rara debido a la costumbre de los Yordles de irse temprano a la cama, pero este día era utilizado por ellos como forma de distracción y de recompensa por las horas de trabajo a las que se exponen cada día, para que mañana continúen felizmente con sus actividades y que tengan algo que desear cada semana. Es una tradición que tiene cientos de años de trayectoria y es querida por cada uno de los Yordles, incluso el mas introvertido consigue ver el lado bueno en esta noche.

Se festeja como cualquier celebración debería: Mucha comida, mucha bebida y la música más alegre tocada por los músicos mas capaces de Bandle. La iluminación cuelga alrededor de los techos de las casas y se junta al centro de una gran hoguera en la que se cocinan algunos de los cortes mas populares de Runaterra. Sobre un improvisado escenario toca un grupo de 4 Yordles mientras que algunos bailan alrededor de la ya mencionada hoguera, otros están sentados comiendo en una gran mesa de madera, conversando y riendo, sin pensar en ningún momento en el día de mañana, por que si algo saben hacer bien los Yordles es vivir el momento.

Lulu y Rumble veían dicha celebración desde la ventana de la casa, ya que ninguno era muy participe de esta y preferían pasarla observando desde lejos, cada uno con su bebida y unas cartas puestas sobre la mesa para pasar la noche, sabiendo pasarla bien a su manera. Al resto de los Yordles no les importa la verdad, Lulu solo comenzaba a integrarse a la ciudad y aunque Rumble era conocido por un espíritu acelerado y alegre, el prefería hacer de compañía para ella esa noche.

-¿No sientes que hace frio?- dice Rumble agregando unas cartas a su baraja.

-para nada- responde la hechicera tranquilamente -¿No te estarás enfermando tanto andar por ahí fuera, no?- pregunta.

-Quien sabe, tal vez- ella lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Acaso estas preocupada por mi?- la molesta.

-Me preocupa mas el hecho de que podrías contagiarme a mí ¡o a Pix!- eso hace que el pequeño ser exagere la situación igual que Lulu.

-Descuida, estoy mas que seguro que se trata de otra cosa- las dos parecen creerle -¿Y Lars? ¿hoy tampoco llegó?-

-No- responde ella -No ha dado señales de vida, pero supondré que estará bien, lo mas probable es que se haya quedado en la academia estos días-

-Es bueno que se vaya acostumbrando a valerse por el solo- dice Rumble algo áspero.

-¿Y eso a que viene?- pregunta Lulu.

-bueno…- comienza a adular -¿No siempre se va a quedar contigo ¿no?- a ella parece no gustarle mucho el tema.

-Bueno siempre que decida quedarse va a ser bienvenido a hacerlo- responde fría -¿tienes algún problema con eso?-

-Solo digo… Puede ser una carga para ti, los recursos escasean y…- un golpe en la mesa detiene sus palabras. Ella se levanta para quedar mas cerca de Rumble, con obvio enfado hacia él.

-¿carga? ¿Por qué no me paga por ello? ¿O por que no te agrada?- Responde enfadada.

-Eso no es lo que…-

-¡te recuerdo! Aquí tu también te estas quedando gratis y sin obligación de aportar con nada- ella ve como el baja sus orejas ente eso.

-Sabes que es diferente, no tengo adonde ir y además soy un Yordle igual que tú- responde intentando calmar las aguas -El me agrada, nos reímos y sinceramente la pasamos muy bien, es solo que- pone su mano sobre la de Lulu -Me preocupo por ti, haces tanto por el resto y no recibes nada a cambio, viendo como realmente te afecta e intentas ocultarlo- ella abre sus ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué? No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando- intenta escabullir el tema.

-¡ay por favor! Los tres sabemos lo difícil que fue el mes pasado y como va a empeorar ahora que llega el invierno- ella se quedó callada, sabia perfectamente que eso era verdad -intento ayudar como sea posible, pero siempre es poco para 3 personas viviendo en la misma casa…- el suspira -Escucha, puedo irme si es necesario, sabes que me las puedo arreglar de alguna manera, pero no quiero que creas que tengo algo en contra de Lars-

-Yo…- intenta responder agotada -Le prometí a su madre, o mejor dicho, mi madre le prometió que cuidaría de él hasta que se haga mayor- dice segura.

-¿Su madre? ¿Conocías a su padres?- pregunta algo sorprendido.

-¿No has escuchado de ellos?- él niega con la cabeza -Bueno pues… Avara, su madre fue una de las magas mas prestigiosas de todo el continente… un "ser" tan antiguo que incluso había participado en las guerras rúnicas, pero que siempre intentó unir a las regiones para que convivieran en paz y se apoyaran mutuamente, sobre todo Jonia y Demacia- Rumble casi pierde la cabeza con esta información -Ella conoció a mi madre y prácticamente fuimos muy cercanos desde siempre, hasta que un día llegó una nota, la cual nunca supe que decía claramente pero al parecer era algo que involucraba la muerte de su esposo Lars Westley, de ahí el nombre de su hijo- ella parecía no recordar con claridad -Ese día Avara entró llorando a nuestra casa, con el corazón destrozado y una rabia la cual nunca había visto en ella, pidiéndole a mi madre que por favor cuidara de su hijo hasta que ella volviera de las islas bendecidas donde su esposo había sido encontrado muerto, momento en el que Lars solo tenia unos años de vida. Mi madre aceptó para luego despedirse de manera rápida de ella, ya que Avara prácticamente corrió fuera de la casa para perderse en el bosque-

-¿Qué pasó después?- pregunta Rumble metido.

-Nunca mas se supo de Avara, dos años después, mi madre falleció dejándome con Lars y una yo que recién había cumplido 20 años, así que prácticamente él se quedó solo durante mucho tiempo, debido a que no me sentí lista mentalmente para cuidar de él, y fue en ese entonces que conocí a Pix y tuve toda mi aventura relacionada a El Claro- su semblante se notó triste, por lo que Rumble intentó apoyarla con una sonrisa -Luego… volví a Bandle y me encontré con la historia del único humano que podía entrar a la ciudad sin perderse en el espacio tiempo como los demás y fue cuando el peso de la responsabilidad me cayó de golpe, sabiendo perfectamente que solo alguien con la capacidad mágica de tener el apellido Westley podía hacer eso- vuelve a sentarse -Y así prácticamente creció aquí conmigo en Bandle casi como un Yordle más-

-¿Y su padre?- pregunta él para no quedarse a medias.

-Lars Westley, a diferencia de Avara era un guerrero demaciano de alto rango, el cual en una de sus incursiones a Jonia conoció a una apuesta mujer meditando en el bosque- Lulu ríe entremedio de la historia -Lo siento, es solo que Avara contaba siempre la historia de como sorprendió a un comandante demaciano espiándola mientras meditaba, algo súper poco profesional-

-Supongo que no fue el mejor comienzo de una relación- comenta.

-Bueno… a ella no le importó mucho ya que, básicamente, luego de eso terminaron conociéndose mejor y encontrándose cada vez que el o ella iban de paso por sus ciudades, manteniéndolo siempre en secreto.- Lulu guarda las cartas -En resumen, los dos fueron unas de las figuras mas importantes de sus tiempos, logrando numerosos logros y haciendo que el mundo sea un poco mas seguro, casi suena a ficción cuando lo cuento así, pero esa es la verdad-

Rumble sonríe.

-Lo siento, si hubiera sabido la historia nunca habria dicho eso- se disculpa de manera honesta.

Ella iba a responder pero un golpe en la puerta los distrae. Cuando Rumble va a abrir se sorprende al ver a Tristana al otro lado, intuyendo por inercia que venía a por Lulu.

-¡Triss! Digo… tris ¿vienes a ver a Lulu? ¡Enseguida le dig…!- Ella lo interrumpe.

-La verdad…- dice algo nerviosa- venia a verte a ti- él se queda estático sin saber que decir, por lo que la hechicera tuvo que intervenir golpeando levemente su brazo.

-¿a mi…?- pregunta sin creerlo.

-Me preguntaba si… querías bailar- La mente del Yordle se fue en blanco.

"Dile que si idiota" pensó en su cabeza.

-Eh… yo… esto Tris…-

-¡A el le encantaría!- interrumpe Lulu tomando a su amigo y empujándolo para afuera.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!- Suelta Tristana llevándose a Rumble de la mano el cual aún no reaccionaba del todo -¡Eres la mejor! ¡nos vemos!- Lulu cierra la puerta sintiendo un peso profundo en su pecho, sabiendo que a Tris le gustaba Rumble y peor aun, que a él también le gusta ella.

-Como que de un rato a otro me dieron ganas de entrar en mi cuarto y no salir más- le habla a Pix claramente decaída.

La Yordle apaga las velas y deja la puerta con llave sabiendo que él probablemente no duerma aquí esta noche.

…

*inserte música policiaca*

Podemos ver como un carro es empujado por un grupo de caballos mecánicos que se mueven a gran velocidad con destino a Demacia y que dentro de dicho carro llevan a nadie mas que a la pareja de detectives mas intachables de toda Piltover. Ellas iban sentadas cada una a un lado del carro, el cual gozaba de cierta elegancia para tratarse de un medio de transporte tan tradicional adaptado para la ciudad. Ellas parecían no mirarse mucho ni interactuar, y sus movimientos corporales daban a conocer que el ambiente no era el mas optimo entre las dos en ese momento, lo que se reflejaba en pequeños encuentros con la mirada entre ellas que parecían querer decir "Jodete". La peli rosa iba sentada lo mas al borde posible pegada a la ventana, con unos audífonos puestos en las orejas que soltaban un sonido particularmente fuerte, lo que no hacía ninguna gracia a su compañera de pelo azul a su lado, la cual intentaba leer un libro entre ese ruido, el ruido de los caballos y el olor a humo que soltaban estos. Ella movía su pie con fastidio cada vez mas rápido hasta que llegó el momento en que colapso su paciencia y de un brusco movimiento arrebató los audífonos de su compañera para luego tirarlos por la ventana, para inmediatamente retomar su posición de lectura como si nada hubiese pasado, lo que fue como intentar apagar fuego con gasolina para la otra chica, que en señal de desacuerdo, tomó el libro de su compañera y sin mucha dificultad, lo arrojó a la caldera que mantenía a los caballos en marcha, causando mas que una mala reacción en la sheriff, que se arrojó sobre su compañera intentando quizá que acción sin sentido debido a la rabia que sentía en el momento, sin lograr mucho claro, ya que la peli rosa tenia notoriamente mas fuerza que ella, pudiendo detener su ataque con solo una mano.

-Actúas como una niña- dice Vi empujándola al otro lado.

-¡Eres una bruta! Por eso no le agradas a Mario- le regaña molesta.

-¡Que se joda Mario!-

-¡A Mario le agrada todo el mundo! ¡menos tú!-

-¡¿Por qué me interesaría agradarle al idiota que limpia los baños en la oficina?!- lo siguiente que se ve es a Caitlyn abriendo los ojos de par en par como si hubiera dicho la atrocidad mas grande de todas.

-¡Arrepiéntete!- le grita intentando asfixiarla con sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Ya, suéltame!- Vi forcejea con ella hasta que por fin logra liberarse del agarre de su compañera, separándose y volviendo cada una a su lado, para luego quedar en un silencio incomodo entre las dos, bueno solo queda el incesante sonido de los caballos mecánicos funcionando que se hacia cada vez mas insoportable para la peli rosa, que nunca había gozado de mucha paciencia y menos en ese momento.

Repentinamente Vi se levanta totalmente desesperada y exclama -¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡¿Por qué los hacen con forma de caballo?! ¡tanta tecnología y mierdas! ¡¿para caballos mecánicos?! ¿Enserio?-

Así es como iba yendo el viaje a Demacia, con problemas bastante fuera de lo profesional, que arrastraban su origen desde el inicio de este y que parecían no tener un final cercano.

Realmente ambas eran muy orgullosas para pedir disculpas o admitir sus errores, así que mientras esos problemas no traigan dificultades a su trabajo, podían vivir con ellos, e incluso fingir que no significaban nada o que de plano no existían.

PV Lars.

-¿Entonces me vas a explicar por que no te has vuelto a casa estos días?- me pregunta Sol mientras la acompañaba a la salida.

-Simplemente estos días no me siento con muchas ganas de caminar hasta allá- le respondo intentando robar una papa de la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, haciendo que esta se aleje riendo.

-¡Eres un flojo!- me molesta -Pero uno con bastante apetito, es decir ¿Todo lo que comiste y además me robas?-

Eso hace que suelte una risa, al parecer nuestra "cita" había salido de lo mas normal y agradable, compartimos risas, historias, secretos, entre otras cosas, por lo que la posible incomoda situación se convirtió en un lindo día con ella.

-¡Vamos! No es mi culpa que te hayas pedido una ensalada aburrida y quedaras con hambre- consigo quitarle una papa.

Caminamos derecho hasta que ante nosotros se encontró el portal de dos vías de la Academia, el que por si no sabían, es el que podía tanto teletransportar a los estudiantes a la academia, como devolverlos a sus casas, un aparato muy practico que ayudaba a aquellos estudiantes que vivían lejos a no tener que atravesar el bosque en la noche, ya que claro, tenia una distancia limitada a Demacia y sus tierras, no a Bandle ni nada por el estilo ¿Genial, no?.

-Bueno, te dejo aquí antes de que tu padre nos vea juntos- le digo ganándome su mirada más extrañada.

-¿De que rayos hablas?- me dice soltando una pequeña carcajada, yo solo levanto los hombros haciéndome cargo de las estupideces que soltaba -Bueno… gracias por hoy- dice finalmente -Fue divertido-

-No hay de que… sabes que para eso están los amigos- le respondo rascando mi nuca -bueno será hora ya de que me…-

Iba a despedirme, pero Sol me dejo congelado cuando se acerca a mí rápidamente y me besa la mejilla, para luego desaparecer como un fantasma en el portal, dejándome parado y con una mano puesta en el lugar donde me había dado el beso, completamente sorprendido, y quien lo diría, también sonrojado.

Me quedé un minuto analizando eso, no es que un simple beso en la mejilla pueda hacer que Lars Westley se sonroje, es más, había tenido algunas novias en mi vida que quizá nunca habían logrado eso en mi, es solo que nunca me lo esperé de ella, o peor, que me gustara tanto. Cuando por fin espabilé, me di cuenta de que Klyp se encontraba sentado en mi hombro mirándome con una sonrisa difícil de explicar.

-Ya te vi pubertín…- suelta, causando que intente atraparlo con mis manos bastante fastidiado, fallando en el intento ya que prácticamente mis manos atraviesan su cuerpo fantasmal como si nada -oh… vamos, es normal que eso le pase a un chico de tu edad-

-Deja de hablar por favor…- digo tocando mi frente -¿No tienes algún botón de apagado?-

-Ts… ya quisieras-

Lo ignoré, y por suerte se quedó callado durante el resto del camino a… bueno a algún lugar donde pueda dormir, y la verdad, no es que me diera pereza caminar hasta Bandle, la verdad es que temía que Klyp pudiera causar algún "holocausto Yordle" o algo por el estilo en la ciudad, quizá sonaba a tontería, pero no quiero poner a nadie en riesgo hasta estar seguro de que era este ser, y como la ciudad ignora nuestro tiempo y espacio, tal vez que catástrofe cause llevando a un ser como él allá.

Por otro lado, quizá Lulu podía tener éxito donde los demás fallaron, ya que por increíble que parezca, dentro de esa cabecita había una cantidad casi ilimitada de información sobre magia y todo tipo de cosas, desde cambiar la forma y tamaño de las cosas, hasta crear ilusiones bastante confusas, y créanme, yo lo viví. Pero no soy tan egoísta para que mi curiosidad y mis problemas afecten un lugar tan pacifico como la ciudad de Bandle, y menos si resulta que hago daño a algún Yordle por ello.

Que dolor de cabeza… tantas cosas que podría y no hacer, puede provocar que termine tomando la decisión equivocada. Tengo que ordenarme, y peor aún, empezar a tomarme enserio lo de la Academia, ya que si estoy pegado con este bicho de por vida, por lo menos quiero poder hacerle frente a todo lo que el traiga consigo, y no quedarme parado esperando por ayuda, la cual nunca pediría por el orgullo de ser hijo de una de las magas mas poderosas de Runaterra, y por alguna razón quiero hacer merito de mi apellido y sangre a unos padres que nunca estuvieron conmigo ¿Acaso existe alguien mas desdichado?.

Caminé y caminé durante un considerable periodo de tiempo, sumergido en mis pensamientos, lo cuales no dejaban de aparecer como imágenes en mi mente, haciéndome ir con poco cuidado por la Academia y chocando con algunos estudiantes e incluso maestros por el camino, así que tengo suerte de que nadie me haya propinado un golpe por ello hasta el momento. Llegado cierto punto, levanto la mirada para darme cuenta de que literalmente estaba al otro extremo de la Academia, lugar en el que podemos encontrar los edificios donde los estudiantes se hospedan, ya que les queda conveniente hacerlo, y claro, que pueden pagar las mensualidades, que suelen ser mas altas que algún hospedaje común en Demacia, así que solo los mas privilegiados o los alumnos con beneficios podía permitirse quedarse aquí ¿Por qué tan caros? Bueno, entré a uno con Sol una vez y, la verdad, tengo que admitir que están bastante bien por decir poco, ya que el lugar es súper amplio e incluye todas las necesidades que un estudiante de magia podría pedir, y más.

No me sentía muy cómodo estando aquí, ya que estas personas solían ser bastante reprochables, Valka es un ejemplo, y prefiero evitar roces con esta gente que armar una situación incomoda, por lo que rápidamente se me vino a la cabeza dar media vuelta e irme.

Pasa que al querer hacerlo, escucho el sonido del seguro de una puerta abriéndose, lo que provoca que por instinto y curiosidad me quede viendo quien iba a salir por ella, lo que no me esperaba, es que de ahí saliera la chica esa que conocí hace dos días atrás, la misma que tenía esos ojos que atrapaban como una red, y esa voz tan suave, la misma a la que no alcancé a preguntar su nombre ni saber de donde era. Ella me miró, y puso los ojos como platos para luego cerrar fuertemente la puerta, casi parecía que se asustó al verme, lo que no explico el por qu…

¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? El hecho de que ella se fue corriendo cuando pude ver su ropa manchada de rojo, quizá de verdad significaba que algo no andaba bien con esta chica, y que quizá me estaba metiendo donde no quería hacerlo, intentando negar el hecho de lo que tenía en su ropa era sangre solo por que era linda y amable y que era prácticamente imposible que se tratase de una asesina con lo que estoy lidiando en este momento, pero… tal vez ahora lo estaba reconsiderando… y es más, preferí hacerme el ciego por conveniencia y dar la vuelta como si no la hubiera visto.

Claro que fue muy obvio que la había visto, la chica se había dado cuenta probablemente, pero si es inteligente, ella captará la indirecta de que prefiero no entrometerme en sea lo que sea que está metida y evitar el contacto con ella si es necesario.

Pero otra vez, lo inesperado pasó, ya que sentí sus pasos detrás mío como si me estuviera siguiendo por la zona de hospedajes, la cual parecía no terminar nunca, y el hecho de que estuviera casi vacía tampoco ayudaba, lo que provocó que mi corazón de a poco comenzara a acelerarse, haciéndome caminar mas rápido y ¿adivinen? Los pasos de ella también comenzaron a ir mas deprisa.

"Joder, joder" pensaba mientras cada vez se me hacia mas claro lo que de verdad estaba pasando ¿Acaso iba a matarme? ¿O simplemente fue a mis espaldas por exactamente los mismo pasillos y exactamente a la misma velocidad que yo por mera coincidencia?. Cuando menos me lo esperé ya me encontraba corriendo de ella como si de una bestia se tratase, y al mirar para atrás, me di cuenta que ella también corría tras de mi, haciéndome tropezar al no mirar el camino. En el suelo, pude sentir sus manos agarrándome de la chaqueta y levantándome con torpeza para dejarme contra la pared, acercando su cabeza de tal manera que meros centímetros separaban nuestras bocas. Podía sentir su respiración cansada en mi pecho y su expresión de enfado en sus ojos. Al estar así de cerca pude notar mejor su vestimenta, la cual era bastante normal para una estudiante de la academia, bastante formal, se basaba en una falda azul, medias largas, un a camisa blanca con botones grises y una chaqueta del mismo color de su falda, lo que me hizo ponerme a pensar en que ni si quiera mí presentación personal era ejemplar para la Academia, viniendo con lo primero que encontrase en la repisa, o lo que oliera más o menos mejor que el resto de la ropa, aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucha. Me miraba directamente sin decir nada, y yo tampoco podía formular palabras, más bien, esperaba que ella hablara primero para evitar que su enfado aumentase por algo que podría o no decir. La verdad es que pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno soltara alguna frase, hasta el punto en que ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y yo rodeaba tímidamente su espalda con mis brazos, la verdad era que se sentía bastante bien, no sabía lo que ella quería, pero en ese punto era capaz de perdonar lo que sea, y admitir cualquier error si eso permitía quedarme un minuto mas de esa manera con su cercanía.

-No lo puedo creer…- suelta repentinamente, poniendo todos mis sentidos en alerta.

Ella se mantiene a la misma distancia, si es que se le puede llamar así, pero ahora me encara una vez más, pidiendo respuestas.

-Quiero escuchar lo que sabes- me dice pensando que yo entendía a que se refería -Dímelo…- si supiera que con su cara, tan cercana a la mía, era casi imposible responder algo coherente.

-Yo…- balbuceo -No tengo idea que…- la chica golpea la pared a mi lado, creo que no le agrado la respuesta.

-Si la tienes…- susurra con la cabeza agachada. Yo trago saliva antes de responder algo.

-¿Hablas de la sangre…?- eso fue como un interruptor de ansiedad en ella, que pareció ahogarse antes de apretar mis brazos, tan fuerte con sus uñas, que probablemente había causado heridas en ellos, pero debí fingir que no había dolor en una situación delicada como esa.

Pero fuera de todo, eso me hizo darme cuenta de la verdad, quizá ella no lo había dicho, pero diablos, estaba seguro de lo que pasaba aquí, estaba seguro que alguien no actuaría de esa manera si no se tratase de un tema que le afecta ya que sabe que es verdad.

Para mi desgracia, no pude esconder mi cara de horror y sorpresa, y ella lo notó definitivamente, haciéndome temer por mi vida.

Antes de que algo pasara, los dos escuchamos el sonido de una persona aclarándose la garganta, y al mirar a la izquierda pudimos ver a Valka, la cual se sorprendió al reconocerme, y aún más por el gran malentendido que estaba ocurriendo aquí.

-Espera… ¿Ustedes dos…?- pregunta Valka muy extrañada.

-Oh no ¡Claro que no! La verdad es que…- nuevamente soy interrumpido, pero esta vez por un codazo en el costado de mi abdomen, dejándome sin aire por un momento.

-¡Nos descubriste! Ambos somos pareja ¿Verdad amor?- Sabia que esas palabras sínicas escondían malicia por todas partes, pero por mi bien, intenté seguirle el juego ya que eso era mas fácil que explicar la realidad -¿Algún problema Valka?- al parecer las dos se conocían.

-No… no pasa nada- siento algo extraño en el tono de Valka, ella suele actuar de otra forma, sobre todo si tiene la oportunidad de humillarme como hace siempre, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta, la cual simplemente no aprovechó -Solo venia a decirte que… el director te buscaba en su oficina-

-¿Ah si? Enseguida voy, gracias Valka- el tono de esta chica volvió a ser tan dulce como solía recordarlo, solo que ahora sabía la verdad detrás de toda esta palabrería.

-N… no hay de qué Paule- responde mi compañera, para luego dar la media vuelta e irse del lugar, dejándonos desgraciadamente, a los dos solos nuevamente.

Ella regresa su mirada a mí.

-¿Y que opinas "mi amor"? ¿Me acompañarías donde el director para luego seguir nuestra pequeña charla?- pregunta perversamente.

Yo sabia que esa pregunta era en realidad una orden, la que debía acatar o quizá que seria de mi.

¿Qué le había pasado a la amable chica que conocí hace dos días atrás? La chica que había estado buscando por la Academia ya no existía, por que ahora, lo único que quiero es alejarme de ella.

Por lo menos se tu nombre, Paule.

**Perdón la demora, empezaron las clases virtuales y me dejan con poco tiempo para escribir.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
